Potions
by XblackcatwidowX
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Seeing as they don't all have a class together, they decide to use a polyjuice potion to switch their identities among one another… but likely chaos will ensue.
1. Part One

**PART ONE**

**Okay, let me get this straightforward: I'm a ****_Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons_**** fan, or maybe better known as ****_How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardians_****… I'm not really sure, but onto the point… **

** I've seen plenty of gifs and pics and everything all over ****_tumblr_****, Google images, etc.; everywhere. Most include Hogwarts, droning on about Merida as the fitting Gryffindor, Jack as the perfect Slytherin, Hiccup as the witty Ravenclaw (my house :D) and Rapunzel as the good Hufflepuff. I noticed that since Hogwarts classes only have two houses in each one, and decided that I'll insert that into my fanfic here. I'm not totally sure about Jackunzel right now. I DEFINITELY, however, ship Mericcup, so a little of that may be included, but this story wouldn't be filed under romance! So MAYBE Mericcup romance. :P **

**Now, I hope this is interesting! Please review. This is my first ****_Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons_**** fanfic. I do not own ****_Rise of the Guardians _****or ****_How to Train Your Dragon_****. DreamWorks does. I do not own ****_Tangled _****or ****_Brave_****. Disney does. And nor do I own their last names: Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Rapunzel Corona and Merida DunBroch are their true names! **

Jack Frost leaned his chin into his hand, half-snoring as he listened to Professor Parvati Patil drone on about divination.

"Ah, yes, the divination professor before me, she was amazing," Patil gushed, beaming around. Her thin, dark face was flushed from the steam that clouded up the tower, issued from the teacups that everybody was stationed with. "Trelawney. That was her name. Professor Trelawney. She read a student's fate in their tea leaves, a terrible future… she saw the _grim_! I was in that class… it was Harry Potter, you should have heard of him before."

Jack muffled a yawn, shaking his head slightly when he saw how absorbed Rapunzel Corona was by this story.

"Seriously, Punzie," he groaned at her from the corner of his mouth.

"The _grim_!" Rapunzel hissed back. "Don't tell me you don't know what it is!" Jack rolled his crystal blue eyes, planting his chin on the tabletop.

"Oh, I'm the evil Slytherin, remember?" He muttered back. "Of course I'd know what a bad omen is."

"You know I don't mean that…" Rapunzel exhaled noisily, drawing attention from the professor.

"Do you have something to say, Miss Corona?" Patil said sternly, raising an eyebrow at her. Rapunzel flushed.

"Uh. N-no," she stammered, flinching back a little. Patil shook her head slowly before turning her back.

"Hufflepuffs," Jack could have sworn he heard the professor huff. Obviously a majority of students heard that, as most of the Slytherins sniggered, while the other half of the class, the Hufflepuffs, glowered at them.

"She's a _teacher_, for crying out loud!" Rapunzel whispered angrily, shoving her hands into her pockets and leaning back against the chair. "It's so _cruel_, mocking me in front of everyone!"

"Join the club," Jack told his friend.

"What club?" Rapunzel retorted, hastily trying to be the first to turn to page 173 of their textbooks as Patil gave the instruction.

"It's an expression," Jack sighed, lazily complying to Patil's orders. Rapunzel made a noise of annoyance, scowling at him from across the two-seated table.

"Do you think I'm a _dummy_?" She snapped, her glowering green eyes never leaving his. "What I meant…" she added in a lower voice, "was since when did _you_ get mocked?"

"Since forever," Jack replied bitterly, and as if to prove his point, twisted his head to glare at one of his fellow Slytherin classmates who was hooting silently, and tauntingly, at him. "I'm supposedly a soft Slytherin just because I hang out with you guys."

"Us…" Rapunzel drummed her fingers against her textbook thoughtfully, gazing out the window that Patil was now wrestling open. "I just realized, Hufflepuff doesn't have any classes with Gryffindor."

"Slytherin has none with Ravenclaw," Jack shrugged, not seeing Rapunzel's point.

"Of course not," she sighed, shaking her head slowly. "But wouldn't you _like_ to have a class with Hiccup?"

"And not with you or Ginger? No _way_," he said sardonically.

"Really!"

"Of course I would! What's your point?"

"Well, no offense to you and Hiccup, I'm kind of sick of classes with you guys. Merida and I are never together. So I think that I've got an idea!"

_Anything to have a Punzie and Ginger free class_, Jack thought to himself. Not that he didn't like them, but he hung out with them at lunch and dinner and during holidays, and also class. He wanted a bit of a break from them in class at least.

Jack tipped his head slightly towards Rapunzel.

"Tell me." 

**WITH MERIDA & HICCUP…**

Merida DunBroch gasped when she saw the unicorns. One was white, the unicorn foal was pure gold.

"Hiccup!" She shrieked loudly in her thick Scottish accent, grabbing Hiccup Haddock's arm and shaking it. "_Look_ at them! Look!" This drew a few amused glances from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but none found her behavior at all strange. Most of the girls were going moony over the unicorns.

"Hey!" As Merida shook Hiccup's arm, he drew a long, jagged line over his picture accidentally. "What was that for?" He rounded on Merida angrily. Merida was not daunted at all. Rather she continued to shake Hiccup's Ravenclaw robes in excitement.

"Whatae'ver, that was just a drah'ring – _this_ is the rae'l life! Look at them! Just imae'gine what the ride would _beh_ like…"

"For your information, I was sketching the Hungarian Horntail; they're nothing compared to Night Furies, but they're still pretty vicious." Hiccup began to launch a full lecture. "Night Furies have the gift of those really super-powerful flames. Sure, Horntails have a flame, but it's not much in comparison to Furies. But if I still had the opportunity to meet a Horntail," he gushed, "I wouldn't miss it for my life. Yes I know!" He added when Merida opened her mouth to interrupt him. "I already have Toothless, I know! But he's not here right now. Because–"

"–The school rules say that yeh can't bring anay'thing that big. Or dangah'rous. Or brutae'l."

"Toothless is _not_ brutal!"

"Angus ain't any o' them, laddie! Well, heh's a little big, but heh's a horse!" Merida snapped. "Yeh don't have ter act as though yer the onlae'y one!"

"I wasn't," Hiccup responded, stung.

"Yeah, yeh were!" Merida shot back.

"Mr Haddock! Miss DunBroch!" Professor Bunnymund barked. He was a tall, athletic man with an Australian accent, who had been jinxed into the form of a six-foot rabbit a while back. "Would you two be ever so kind to come and answer a few questions about these lovely creatures?" He stood by the unicorns, and Merida only then realized that the rest of the class stood in front of him.

"Q-questions?" Merida and Hiccup both stuttered at the same time.

"Indeed," Bunnymund answered slyly. "Were you not paying attention while I told the class a little about unicorns?" Merida shrunk back only then, blue eyes huge and round. She'd never disappointed anyone during Care for Magical Creatures class, her being an animal person. Neither had Hiccup. He had the natural skill of training animals, and Merida waited for him to back down, but was surprised when he didn't. He tipped his head slightly and smiled charmingly.

"Why wouldn't we have been paying attention, Professor?" He questioned. Bunnymund's eyes narrowed slightly. The class all looked at the Ravenclaw as though he were stupid.

"Let's test you then." Bunnymund tapped his foot as he thought, then shot, "Would you be cursed if you killed a unicorn? Why do you say what you say?"

Hiccup shrugged casually. He was much more at ease in these classes than in others, Merida noticed.

"Not exactly. If you killed a unicorn, it's just not right. Unicorns are the purest creatures living. However, some beings desire becoming more than just human. If they killed a unicorn and _drank_ it's blood, which is the elixir of life, then they would indeed be cursed."

Nobody had been expecting that result, and all gaped at Hiccup.

"Alright then…" Bunnymund's eyebrows knitted together into a frown. "Marco Polo, the Italian muggle traveller, thought that he saw a unicorn while he journeyed. He described it as an 'ugly brute, which looks nothing like we describe them as'. Why did he say that?"

"Because!" Hiccup said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He saw a rhinoceros, not a unicorn."

"Hmm. Correct." Bunnymund turned away gruffly let the others start to pet the unicorns. "These creatures prefer the touch of women rather than men. So be wary."

Merida turned from the teacher and fixed an amazed grin on Hiccup.

"So yeh really do know yer facts," she said admirably.

"Well, yeah." Hiccup rubbed the nape of his neck, back to his usual bashful self.

"Obviously!" Astrid said sarcastically as she passed. She was Merida's pretty blonde fellow Gryffindor classmate, and was quite a bit of a snob most of the time. "He's a _Ravenclaw_, Merida. Why do you even hang out with him?" She spoke as though she didn't care that Hiccup was listening. "All Ravenclaws are stuck-up."

"That's _not _true, Astrid." Merida frowned. "We've be'n here six years, and if yeh still believe tht old stereotypical poem that the sorting hat said during our first year, then that's prae'tty thick of yeh." Astrid went slightly red, but ignored her, walking away.

"I'm not going to dignify that comment with a reply."

"Ah think yeh mean that _reply_ with another _reply_," Merida said. She sighed and gave Hiccup a swift hug. "Nobody thinks that excae'pt fer her," she reassured him. He didn't look very comforted, but forced a smile.

"C'mon," she said. Hiccup was a little surprised at how kind she was acting, rather than her tough, tomboyish self.

_Don't get used to it,_ he thought, following her over to watch the unicorns.

"Ah still prefer Angus," Merida continued, a huge grin on her face as she watched the white unicorn shaking it's white mane.

"I still prefer dragons," Hiccup said.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

It had become a daily routine for the four of them to meet out by the lake in which the giant squid lived.

Jack was the first to get there, which was a surprise, as he was usually the last, seeing as he was always caught up pranking someone.

However, he was excited by Rapunzel's idea that she had announced during Divination. Slytherin had also been with Hufflepuff for astronomy, and Jack and Rapunzel had discussed the plan into further detail. Jack couldn't wait to tell Hiccup and Merida. He was certain that Merida would agree immediately, her being the bold Gryffindor, but Hiccup would probably be reluctant to the idea. Rapunzel would be able to persuade him into it, and if she didn't, Merida would. And if neither of them could, then Jack would have to… he supposed that it couldn't be too hard… so in other words, there was no way that Jack would let them back down now.

"You're early," Hiccup said from behind Jack, who jumped.

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Me and Punzie just had an idea…"

"You mean _I_ had an idea!"

"What?" Jack and Hiccup said at the same time, spinning in circles. Rapunzel's voice seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Up here!" She laughed. The two of them automatically looked up, and Rapunzel was hanging up in the tree branches which sheltered them, her long golden hair a substitute for rope.

"Jeez, don't do that!" Hiccup complained, blinking hard. "Six years later and I'm still not accustomed to that hair!"

"Well you should be," Rapunzel retorted. "I may always wear it up in class, but it's allowed some freedom now and then."

"Yeah, whatever, let's tell them the plan…" Jack said impatiently. Hiccup looked at them both eagerly. Rapunzel tested how sturdy her hair was with a few tugs, then slid down it and landed lightly on her feet, flicking her hair away from the branches.

"So here it is," she began, then paused. "Where's Merida?" Jack groaned. Leave it to Merida to foil their plans.

"Just continue," Jack persisted. "She'll hear about it later–"

"No, yer waiting fer _meh_!"

The three shielded their eyes against the light which had hit the hilltops leading to the castle. Merida's silhouette stood out. She was holding her broomstick.

"Hurry up then!" Jack shouted.

"_Quick, before she escapes_!" A few voices came from over Merida's shoulder, and she sniggered loudly, settling her broom on her shoulder and taking off in a sprint, Gryffindor robes flying. Not long later, the Slytherin quidditch captain with three of his teammates came hurtling up after her. This was Jack's team, though he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Hiccup sat down by the trunk of the tree, pulling his leather-bound sketchbook from his pocket and began to draw again.

"What're you doing?" Jack said, puzzled by his friend.

"Well, knowing Merida, she could take a while." Hiccup didn't even look up at Jack and Rapunzel's disbelieving expressions. He was completely involved in his pictures again. "So, you know, I've got this picture which Merida made me muck up during Care for Magical Creatures. See here? It's the Hungarian Horntail! Did you know that they–"

"Maybe another time, mate," Jack said, grabbing Hiccup's sleeve and jolting him upright. "We've got a certain ginger to catch."

"Aye sir!" Rapunzel said with a mock salute before pointing east. "She went that way! It looks as though she's got a gang of Slytherins after her." Hiccup shot Jack a suspicious look. Everybody knew that Jack and Merida argued constantly, despite their strong bond through friendship.

"I know nothing about this!" Jack argued, holding his hands up in surrender. "Let's just go and get this over with." He checked that Hiccup wasn't going to sit down again, then took off at lightning speed. All that quidditch had paid off.

"Ahem?" Rapunzel stopped him short. He looked back to see Rapunzel standing there, rocking back and forth on her heels and smiling angelically. Hiccup was struggling to hold her hair up from the ground. "Would you be so dear to help over here?" Hiccup nodded desperately for Jack to come over and give him a hand.

"Oh man," Jack said with an over exaggerated sigh. "We might as well just go to sleep at this rate."

"Good idea. Now can I _please_ just finish this drawing?"

**MEANWHILE…**

_No one can catch meh! Ah'm a dangerous flame licking along the edges of a dry grassland!_ Merida raced along the hilltops, her tangled red curls catching itself in the wind, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Still feeling so cocky?" The Slytherin quidditch captain, Pitch Black, yelled one hilltop away. The rest of the team jeered. Merida checked the distance between them before stopping and bowing sarcastically.

"Still cockae'y as ever," she taunted, before skipping away. She was silently quite afraid that if she tripped or ran out of breath then the Slytherins would catch her.

_Oh, Angus! Ah wish yeh were here right now_… No, she actually wanted to have Jack with her even more. He was braver than her, though she had to admit that she was pretty brave herself.

"_Brambel Cuman_!"

A gasp escaped her lips as the spell was cast, and the brambles among the dirt complied to the magic. They snaked around her ankles, catching her off balance and throwing her to the ground. Pulling her wand out, she directed it calmly at the vines and said, "_Bēon Gān_." The brambles broke apart from her legs, but it was too late. The Slytherins were already beginning to emerge over the hill and were swarming towards Merida like pesky ants.

_Oh _dear, Merida thought, running over a few spells in her mind. _Le's see… a few hexes… um, there's the lock-leg one, the one that paralyses, that boogey curse… where's Rapunzel or Hiccup when yeh need thae'm?_ She quickly got to her feet. She wouldn't keep on running, which was probably a stupid thing to do. Standing up to enemies when you were hopelessly outnumbered was just one of those Gryffindor things. Then an even stupider idea came to her mind. It was worth a try.

"_Accio _Rapunzel_. Please_ bring her here._ Accio _Rapunzel!Twice fer good _ accio _Jack. Also please bring him here. _Please_!_ Accio accio accio _Jack! Also fer good luck._ Accio _Hiccup, heh needs ter be here too. _Accio_ Hiccup. _Accio_ Hiccup. Three times fer luck," Merida mumbled under her breath, breathing slowly as the Slytherins surrounded her.

**WHERE MERIDA'S SPELL IS HEADED…**

"What's she doing, running a marathon or something?" Hiccup mumbled, finally dropping his pencil. He'd been drawing ever since they'd all decided it was worthless trying to find Merida with all of Rapunzel's hair to lug along, and Jack, bored out of his brains, had taken up his own idea of going to sleep. Rapunzel ran around there, braiding her hair again. She had to skip back and forth over her long hair to get the strips of hair plaited, and it would be a long process, but was worth it.

"Wasn't it _you_ who announced that Merida would take a while?" Rapunzel frowned, finally pausing to wipe some sweat from her forehead.

"Well, yes," Hiccup admitted. "But I've finished here, and she should have been back by then." Rapunzel lifted a wry eyebrow.

"Done there, you say? Then how about you make yourself useful and help me finish up over here?" She glanced over her shoulder at Jack with obvious scorn, who was snoring loudly, his silvery hair poking everywhere. "Unlike _him_."

"Erm." Hiccup sat down again, grinning nervously. "I don't plait, so I'll just start a diagram on, umm, something else, maybe the–"

"_Hiccup_!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Hiccup chanted, quickly standing. Nobody liked to anger Rapunzel. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Good boy!" She said jokingly. Then she grew serious. "So you see here, this will be number one, number two and number three. So number one would move over number two, like so. And then three would go over one. Then two over three. Got it so far?"

"No."

Rapunzel sat back with a sigh.

"Whatever. Just go have a sleep with Jack, then."

"Why would I want to go to _sleep_–"

Suddenly Rapunzel was lifted into the air, and she screamed, kicking wildly. Then some force dragged her away towards the hills. The wind pulled through her hair, drawing her hair back from the plait which she had been laboring over for so long.

"Oh my gosh! My hair!" Rapunzel wailed, her voice slowly vanishing into the distance. Jack was on his feet next to Hiccup within a matter of seconds. However alert his actions were, he was truly fatigued from his sleep.

"Wha'? Wha' goin' on…" he muttered drowsily.

"_Rapunzel_!" Hiccup shouted, which woke Jack up mentally.

"What? Why's she flying…?" He mumbled. The only thing visible of Rapunzel was her golden hair flying through the air. If there had been others by the lake (but seeing as it was a rather dull day, nobody else had come down) they would have surely been staring at her.

"She's not flying, you idiot!" Hiccup grabbed Jack's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "I think that she was snatched by a summoning spell!"

"A _summoning_ spell–" Jack was the next to follow Rapunzel's footsteps. He, too, was wrenched from the ground violently, though rather than screaming about his hair, he bellowed, "BLOODY HELL!"

"Uh." Hiccup was the last to remain. He tucked his sketchbook away, pulling out his wand and circling, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Nothing happened for a few moments. So Hiccup decided to run. He was off to a good start, except that he tripped. Then he heard something inside his head.

_"Accio Hiccup."_ Then was yanked away from the ground despite the scramble that he put up.

"No!" He tried to hold onto the ground. "Don't take me away! Stop! _Stop_!" The grass whipped away beneath him, the wind sailing beneath him. It was a rather smooth ride, only Hiccup was scared out of his wits. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to picture himself riding Toothless, rather than the wind.

_Hey, this isn't too bad_… he could actually get used to this. Then he dropped. He released a long scream. Then his feet touched the ground and Hiccup peeked through one eye. He was standing next to Rapunzel, Merida and Jack. Suddenly the spell released Hiccup, and he fell over, face-planting in the dirt. A few sarcastic laughs came from around him. He looked up in confusion.

_Ah_. The Slytherins which had been chasing Merida earlier were now surrounding them. Hiccup noted that they weren't outnumbered, but the Slytherins were all seventh years, and a whole lot taller than them.

"Oh. Hey, Merida," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Nice meeting here?"

"Just the usual," Merida muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Which was true.

_Oh man. Now what?_

**Long chapter there! I would like to inform you that the spells which I used back when the brambles tripped Merida aren't actually real JK Rowling spells, but they're real words. **

**_Brambel cuman = _****Come, brambles (Old English)**

**_Bēon gān_**** = Be gone (Old English)**

** Just wanted to tell you that. The next chapter should be out soon. I think that this story will either be a three chapter story, or maybe a four. Depends. I hope that you liked it! Reviews to encourage me, now! :3 Look out for Part Two by following this story!**

**~Black Cat Widow~ ******


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

**Hey there, lovely! Looking good today ;D I haven't a thing to tell you, dearest, so please… read on!**

"Got any more ideas, DunBroch?" Pitch Black said with a smirk. He and the four other Slytherin quidditch team members had drawn their wands, and were pointing them threateningly at each of the four inside the semicircle.

"Maybeh," Merida responded, her grin too fixated to be natural.

Gothel, the curly black-haired seventh year chaser, had chosen Rapunzel to point her wand at with a false smile. She may have looked pretty, but Rapunzel could see the glint of hatred in her eyes.

Mor'du, the huge, muscly, dark-haired beater, seemed to find it best to direct his wand at Merida, who glared at him. In between the two, Mor'du could have been a shadow, while Merida was a dangerous fire, though her wand was the only thing keeping Mor'du from hexing her.

Alvin, also big and brawny, another beater, found it amusing to threaten Hiccup by twitching his wand now and then. Hiccup gave a tiny whimper in fear, his knuckles white as he gripped his wand. He was a Ravenclaw, so he could have beat Alvin in a duel any day, but if they lost their humanity, and their dignity, deciding to fight with fists, then Hiccup would have been in trouble. He wasn't short and scrawny like he had once been, but he was still a little shorter than Jack.

And Jack, however, was a whole different matter. He was the seeker of the Slytherin team, and Pitch wasn't sure whether to try and curse him or not. He looked down at the smaller, yet still tall, silvery-haired sixth year and frowned.

"Well, Frost," he said in a smooth English accent. "Looks like we're at a checkmate." Jack laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, you could say _you_ are," he said scornfully, and though his words were spontaneous, his jaw was taut as he looked up at his quidditch captain defiantly.

"Loser," Gothel hissed, and Rapunzel, to everybody's surprise, including Jack, Merida and Hiccup, bared her teeth at Gothel, lunging forwards and holding her wand to Gothel's throat all in the same second. Everybody froze. Rapunzel was usually a pretty good-natured person who never lost her temper and was the opposite of cruel, yet her action was brusque. Gothel was glued to the spot, eyes half-lidded as she looked at the golden-haired girl.

"Don't _ever_ call Jack a loser," she snarled. "And adding to that, _never_ offend any of my friends, got it?" Gothel gave Rapunzel a poisonous stare.

"You don't have the guts," she said in a sweet and dangerous voice.

"Try me." Rapunzel was on a roll, and it felt good. Jack laughed again. Hiccup flinched at the sound of cheerfulness during this, and Merida didn't once take her eyes off Mor'du. She didn't want to get into the same position which Gothel was in.

"See, checkmate!" Jack continued to laugh. Rapunzel wasn't completely sure whether Jack was laughing at her, Gothel, Pitch, Hiccup's face or the whole situation. Pitch gave a charming smiling.

"Yes, I suppose so, Jack," he said, making a scene of saying 'Jack' rather than 'Frost', by giving a small bow. "But next time," he added more seriously, his golden-brown eyes sharp again, "tell your little _friend_–" here he jerked his head towards Merida "–to leave us be, rather than stealing our belongings."

"Ah did _not_–" Merida began, but a harsh noise from Mor'du stopped her. Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup all looked at Merida. Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Ah mean, ah sa'rt of did, but it's not how it sounds!" Her Scottish accent was shrill in panic now.

"We don't want any _trouble_," Pitch finished, and Jack turned his gaze on Rapunzel, who reluctantly released Gothel, who spat at her feet and hurried away after her team.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hiccup's shoulders dropped, and he flopped to the ground, hugging it.

"I am so glad to be alive!" He announced, and Rapunzel pulled him to his feet.

"Please not now, Hiccup," she said, directing a stern gaze on Merida. "And what did _you_ do now?" Merida, who was about to creep away, leaned against her broomstick with a shrug.

"Ah was just going ter practice down on the field with a few other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but then some of the Slytherins came along, presentae'd a permission form saying that they were allowed ter use the entire field for their practice, then told us ter bug off."

"So?" Jack said. "I mean, have you ever heard of walking away? And we had something to talk about. Something _serious_, but now we don't have time because," he looked at his watch, "we've got to go to class now."

"Ugh." Merida pulled a face, then put an arm over Hiccup's shoulder. "Never mind, weh've got something ae'lse ter talk about on the way back."

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"Mr Hiccup over heh're." Merida grinned widely, and immediately everybody forgot about the quidditch mishap, which was the point.

"Ah, Hiccup," Jack said jokingly, ruffling up Hiccup's hair. "I hope you made daddy proud!" Which made Hiccup blush. The 'daddy' part had been an old joke which was brought up every once in a while. A few years back, a few teachers had told the group of four how much they were like family. Jack as the 'father' who always argued with the 'mother', Merida, as families do, while Hiccup and Rapunzel were the children, 'brother' and 'sister', who were far quieter than the 'parents'. Merida and Jack were overly confident.

"What're you talking about, Merida?" Hiccup asked in annoyance. Merida waggled her eyebrows at him and put on a 'cute' face.

"Well, during Care fer Magical Creatures…" she smirked.

"You got in trouble?" Rapunzel assumed, and her jaw dropped. "During _Care for Magical Creatures_?"

"Good boy!" Jack laughed loudly. Merida's smile dropped to a frown.

"Almost, but sadly, no," she announced.

"Sadly?" Said an astonished Hiccup. Rapunzel giggled at his face.

"Heh got us _both_ out of trouble!" Merida punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "So amae'zing!" She added in an over-exaggerated American accent. "Because of his knowlae'dge about _unicorns_."

That caused them all to roar with laughter while Hiccup buried his face in his leather book, flushing furiously.

**DINNER IN THE GREAT HALL…**

Rapunzel sat at the Hufflepuff table, three seats that she'd saved around her. Most of the other houses had settled, though a few latecomers were still arriving, Merida, Hiccup and Jack included.

She huffed at the thought of her late friends. It was pretty annoying that she was the only reliable one among them, sometimes including Hiccup, but not always.

"Hey, Rapunzel," one of the seventh year Hufflepuff guys called over to her. Rapunzel tipped her head to a side to see who was calling her. It was the tall brunette Eugene Fitzherbert, or more commonly known among to everybody (with an exception to the teachers and some of the Hufflepuffs) as Flynn Rider. It was supposed to be his nickname, but Rapunzel couldn't really see how. 'Flynn Rider' wasn't all that much shorter than 'Eugene Fitzherbert'. Rapunzel's memory switched back to when he had been good friends with her, but that had been before Hogwarts had started. She had begun to see his arrogant, careless side, and did not like it one bit. Just to prove his disappointment in him, Rapunzel had stopped using the satchel which he had given her after she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. The satchel had been Eugene's 'lucky' satchel, and it must have hurt to have seen that she had abandoned it, but he made no move to renew their friendship. Now, Eugene was surrounded by some of his friends who stopped talking, and one even winked at Rapunzel, who looked away.

"Yes?" She asked, directing her warm, pastel green eyes on Eugene. He grinned at his friends, as though saying, _'ha, I got her to speak to me!'_

"Well…" He stretched out his words drastically. "I couldn't help but _notice_ that you're sitting there all alone with empty seats around you. Care to join us?" He added with a winning smile.

"Umm, no thanks, Eugene," Rapunzel said. She was one of the only who could get away with calling him 'Eugene'. His smile dropped from his face.

"Why?" He demanded.

_I don't have to explain myself to you, jerk_!

"Because," she said. "I'm saving seats for my _friends_." Rapunzel emphasized the 'friends'. Eugene turned away only then, and she heard his friends whispering, "tough luck."

"Punzie!" Rapunzel inwardly groaned at the nickname which had stuck. Jack came hurtling into the seat next to her. She noted his snow-coated hair (which didn't stand out very much, as his hair was already close to that colour) and his green Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck, which was dripping wet. Rapunzel heard a tiny snort from Eugene and his group, and saw them all looking at Jack resentfully.

"Slytherin," they muttered, but Jack ignored them.

"I'm first here again?" He asked, and Rapunzel pulled a face at him.

"No, _I'm _first here," she said with a mock scowl. Jack grinned.

"Of course, your majesty," he said. A flash of red hair in the corner of Rapunzel's eye caught her attention, and she looked around Jack's head. Here came Merida, and she was striding along confidently as she had been at lunch, though this time it was minus the broom and the Slytherin gang. She slipped into the seat which separated Rapunzel from Eugene.

"Ah managed not ter get into trouble," she declared, shaking her mane of red her out. It, too, was dripping wet, and flecked Eugene and his group, who all looked around. They'd obviously been hoping that it had been Jack so that they could have picked an argument, but upon realizing that it was the Gryffindor pure-blood, they decided against it, turning away again, though not missing a few sharp daggers to shoot at the trio.

"What's going on out there?" Rapunzel demanded. Jack and Merida looked at her. "You're both soaked!"

"Oh. _That_!" Merida laughed boisterously, and Jack joined in.

"Ever heard of _snow_?" He inquired cheekily, dodging Rapunzel's hand as she playfully smacked at his shoulder.

"Well, unlike you two quidditch players, I'm not a very outdoor sporty person, mind you! And Hiccup, too, I'm quite sure." Merida and Jack guffawed at that.

"I'm sorry to tell you, then, Rapunzel, that you're the only one!" Hiccup's voice came from behind, and the three looked around to see him standing there, arms folded against his sketchbook which he held to his chest. A satchel was strapped over his shoulder, and he was, ugh, wet.

"Is that so?" Rapunzel asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yes…" Hiccup sounded a little uncertain from Rapunzel's response. "Back home, I'm always out with Toothless, so…" Jack grabbed Hiccup and wrenched him down into the seat next to him as the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, the master at transfiguration, called for silence.

"Students," she called. "First of all, I would like to remind you that at the beginning of dinner, you must remain on your _correct house table_. So those of you who are not, will you please move." There was silence. No body moved, as everybody knew this rule and remained at their table. All eyes were diverted to Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and Jack. None of them had been listening, while they'd begun to introduce the 'plan' beneath the table. Jack had stolen Hiccup's sketchbook, and had been writing the message through the book while the other three attempted to read it in the process.

It was all too obvious that they hadn't been listening, as in the midst of the Hufflepuffs, lined up alone were the colours: blue, green, yellow and finally red. All heads were looking away as they strained their necks to read what Jack still wrote.

"DunBroch, Haddock and Frost," McGonagall announced after about half a minute of statues. Blonde, silver, red and brown heads all snapped up and looked around in surprise at everybody staring at them.

"What's hah'ppening?" Merida whispered to Rapunzel, but loud enough for everybody to hear. Jack froze with the pencil, and Hiccup cast Merida a furtive glance, before looking up at McGonagall guiltily.

"What indeed, Miss DunBroch," McGonagall said wryly, sending a sidelong look behind her shoulder at the other teachers, who all shook their heads. "It seems as though your little foursome are all in the wrong place, an acceptance to Miss Corona." Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack all looked at McGonagall blankly.

"Move to your own tables, dillops," somebody called out, and Hiccup bolted upright immediately, wrestling his sketchbook out of Jack's hands and quickly switching tables to the blue-and-bronze one, hiding his face beneath his dark fringe.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, falling back off his seat and into Rapunzel and Merida, who gave him a shove.

"Hic had the right idea," she muttered softly, standing and helping Jack up before they both followed Hiccup's lead by setting off to the red-and-gold and green-and-silver tables. Rapunzel caught sight of them all giving fake and cheesy grins to the headmistress, who raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel, who blushed.

"I hope you remember that lesson," McGonagall told them all, before raising her wand hand and calling, "Now you may eat!"

A warm breeze rushed through the Great Hall, and the barren platters immediately filled up with the dinner feast.

"Huh." Rapunzel rested her elbows on her knees and put her chin in the cups that her hands formed. "So much for that. We'll talk after dinner."

"Nice one. So, 'Punzie'," Eugene said cockily. "Still don't want to sit with us?" Rapunzel hated the knowingness in his voice, and gave him a sarcastic look before standing and hurrying across to the Ravenclaw table, which was closest to the Hufflepuffs. She found Hiccup laughing along with a few other sixth year boys and helping himself to some fried chicken and rich creamy orange sauce to dip it in. It made Rapunzel hungry, but she simply couldn't go another day of having to live with Jack through Divination again!

"Hiccup," she said.

"Yeah?" Hiccup looked around and when he saw Rapunzel, he was on his feet in an instant, pulling his satchel over his shoulder and grabbing his book. "Sorry guys, gotta go," he told his Ravenclaw friends, who all looked at him with a shrug and moved on to talking again. Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup's arm and led him away with a raised eyebrow.

"Go get Jack, I'll find Merida. Meet us outside the great hall."

"But I'm still hungry," Hiccup complained, looking longingly over his shoulder at his abandoned plate of chicken and sauce.

"Isn't everybody?" Rapunzel asked with a sigh, giving him a gentle shove in Jack's direction. He shot her a sarcastic look, but wearily started to search for Jack from a distance. Rapunzel smiled and turned to the red table. She spotted Merida immediately, her hair flaming red and all.

"Merida." Rapunzel didn't have to speak loudly for Merida to hear her. She had the ears (and eyes for that matter) of a hawk, her being the mistress of archery and quidditch. She immediately twisted around in her seat, sharp blue eyes catching sight of Rapunzel. She was eating steamed carrots, and nodded to Rapunzel, lifting a hand to signal that she was coming in a moment. She grabbed a handful of the carrots and ran over to Rapunzel.

"What's up?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Well, we've still got something to talk to you about," Rapunzel said, and Merida's eyes widened. From the tone that Rapunzel had chosen to use, she assumed that she was in trouble or something.

"Um, carrot?" She offered, hoping to soften the blow that was sure to come. Rapunzel laughed.

"This has nothing to do with carrots," she declared, but accepted the carrot anyway. "Come on."

**OUTSIDE…**

Hiccup tapped his foot impatiently as he stood, arms crossed, in between Jack and Merida in their little circle.

"Well?" He demanded. "Seriously, what's so important?" He thought that Merida looked slightly nervous, but Merida DunBroch was never nervous. She stood there, unruly red hair rippling every now and then in the breeze, chewing a carrot slice.

"_This_ is what's so important!" Jack said, his voice dropped to a husky, mysterious note. Rapunzel hopped up and down from both feet excitedly, and Hiccup exchanged a anxious glance with Merida, who, obviously not knowing what to say, presented a large slice of carrot to Hiccup, nodding to it as though asking him to take it.

"Um." Hiccup gingerly took the carrot, offering an uneasy grin in return. He bit into it. Steamed, he decided. Jack, meanwhile, had his hand held out to Hiccup as though waiting to take something. Hiccup stared at him.

"What?"

"Your book, please," Jack responded, smirking. Hiccup was blank for a moment.

_What book_?

"Sketchbook?" Rapunzel reminded him.

"Oh!" Hiccup blushed and fumbled with the leather cover, but Jack took the book off him quickly.

"It's a surprise," Jack said, waggling his finger at Hiccup, who started, and winking at Merida, who glowered, practically releasing steam through her ears. While Jack and Rapunzel whispered and fussed over the minor details of the 'surprise', Merida turned Hiccup and gave him a crooked grin.

"So," she said.

"So."

A silence broke out between them, and Merida shuffled temporarily before grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and looking at him viciously.

"Yer've got no idae' what this is about, right?" She hissed, looking around at Rapunzel before turning her head back again, in the process whipping Hiccup in the face a few times with her long hair. He spluttered for a moment, kind of embarrassed for no reason. Merida continued to look at him expectantly over her cute little upturned nose, until he realized that he was supposed to answer her. Why was she just so _distracting_, though?

"Oh, um, no. Why would I?"

"Dunno. Rapunzel sort of _hinted_ that–" Merida cut short. "Nae'ver mind."

"Guys!" Rapunzel sang, her voice ringing strangely in Hiccup's ears. He winced slightly, holding up a hand.

"We heard," he announced, drawing a snigger from Jack.

"Listen up," Jack said in a hyperactive voice, "do either of you know what this is?" He held up the book, and Hiccup and Merida looked at him.

"What is this, some kind of pop quiz as pay back fer meh getting on yer quidditch tae'm's nerves?" Merida snarled, glaring at Jack. "'Cause that's how it sae'ms right now. Alright, ah give in. Ah'm _sorry_. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy," Jack said sarcastically. "See here, Ginger, it's _not_ a pop quiz. So wrong answer. Hiccup?" Rapunzel looked ready to intervene, but Merida turned her nose up at Jack in annoyance. Hiccup gave an un-Hiccup-ish giggle. He wasn't really in the right mood for an argument, unlike Merida. Instead, he gestured for Jack to bring the book closer.

A picture was printed in black print of some thick, gloopy brown potion of some sort. Only one type.

"Polyjuice potion. Obviously," He shrugged at the simple question. Merida elbowed him in between the ribs. Hiccup rubbed his side. "What?"

"What _nothing_," Merida snapped. Rapunzel sighed.

"Look, why's everybody so edgy this evening?" She asked.

"CORRECT!" Jack boomed suddenly, making everybody jump. "For this is indeed polyjuice potion. And, students," he added, catching Merida's attention again, "We'll be brewing this potion as a nice little treat!" Hiccup and Merida scoffed at the same time. Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other.

"Sorry, Jack," Hiccup said, "but polyjuice is one of the most complicated potions in existence."

"Says the know-it-all," Jack muttered, saying louder, "Use your clever Ravenclaw brain to help us cook it up!"

"Why?" Merida asked darkly, her arms folded. Hiccup couldn't help but nod along with this.

"_Because_!" Rapunzel beamed. "We're going to switch each others identities for one lesson!" Hiccup choked on the carrot which he had begun to eat again, and Merida spewed hers out. She began to laugh uncontrollably, and Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack looked at her, as though questioning her sanity.

Merida continued to roar with laughter.

"Oh mah god, R-Rapunzel," she choked out. "That's the best joke ah've heard fer a long time. Us _switch ah'dentities_! That's ridiculous!" Rapunzel grinned widely.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "And that's what makes it ridiculous because we really are going to do this!" Merida's face dropped. She stared at Rapunzel for what could have been a minute, or maybe two. Nobody spoke at all, and then Merida spun on the spot, linked her arm through Hiccup's and announced, "Come on. Let's go." Hiccup shot an apologetic look over at Jack and Rapunzel, agreeing with Merida and they headed back off. Jack groaned in frustration.

"Just for one lesson," Jack begged. "Please. Rapunzel and I have already figured out all of the details."

"Ooh!" Hiccup turned around to face them again, dragging Merida with him. "I'll do it… if… I don't have to drink any."

"_What_?"

"Well, Jack, you and Merida like risks and dares, right?"

"And yer saying?" Merida breathed threateningly in Hiccup's ear. He giggled nervously.

"I'm saying… how and Merida becomes Jack and Jack becomes Merida? For a _night_, so we don't have to deal with teachers?" Rapunzel spoke up now.

"But the point of it is for you and _Jack_ to have a class together, and me and _Merida_ to have a class together! And we want it fair, so we'll all have to drink the potion. Okay?" Merida folded her arms again and narrowed her eyes as though she were considering. Hiccup gave a helpless sigh.

"Fine. Tell us the deal." Jack and Rapunzel smiled hugely.

"Well," Jack began, turning to the next page of the sketchbook, "this is how we're gonna do this." Hiccup squinted to see the tiny writing. Merida seemed to have already read it from where she was standing, and she didn't change her posture or facial expression at all. She seemed to be waiting for Hiccup's reaction.

Jack becomes Hiccup.

Merida becomes Rapunzel.

Hiccup becomes Merida.

Rapunzel becomes Jack.

We'll begin the brewing of the polyjuice as soon as possible. It could take up to a month before completion. The potion should last an hour, depending on amount consumed.

"Whoa." Hiccup laughed nervously, glancing over at Merida. "I couldn't be you, an hour or whatever. We're too… different."

"Then how'd yeh propose ah become a phoney Rapunzel?" Merida demanded. Rapunzel tapped her chin.

"You're right," she agreed. "We're as alike as cheese and chalk are." Jack face-palmed.

"You had _better not_ be telling me that you're backing out," he said through gritted teeth. Rapunzel giggled.

"No, not at all!" She countered. "But before we leave for our lessons, we have to teach each other a few things about how we walk, talk, act."

"Don't we already _know_?" Jack moaned. "We always hang out. We should know a little about each other."

"Yeah," Hiccup mumbled, "but we don't know _how_ to imitate one another."

"We'll just try to pick up tips from one another during class!" Jack snapped impatiently. "Are you guys in or not?" Hiccup and Merida looked at each other.

"In," they both declared at the same time.

"Great!" Rapunzel beamed, the looked at Jack inquiringly. "So, when do we begin?"

**OK, guys, so I've brought in the 'bad guys' from each movie (Pitch, Gothel, Alvin, Mor'du) to take the parts as the evil Slytherins. Yeah, I know, it's really stereotypical 'cause not all Slytherins are bad. That's just a silly mistake, but I decided to, you know, go along with it (even though Slytherin is the second best house, coming right after Ravenclaw. WOOOO! Anyway, who's winning so far on Pottermore?) And hopefully in the upcoming chapters we'll see more of our favourite teachers! You might as well read the next ones backwards because there're gonna be all these time skip things, but it should be simple enough. Looooong reviews, now! Roll up, roll up! Hope to hear from you soon!**

**~Black Cat Widow~ **


	3. Part Three

**PART THREE**

**Second last chapter of ****_Potions_****! Still follow now, because I might add on an extra as the aftermath of this episode. PM or review if you want me to write an actual 'novel' through Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and Jack's year (first, second, third, forth, whatever. You name it, I'll do it… As the majority says, I mean…) Hope you have fun now, kids :P **

**This chapter may be the one where some shippings come in, AKA Mericcup and Jackunzel. Those who don't likey, don't read. Long chapter ahead, sorry for the short ones previously! **

**_6:00pm_**

The four of them all sized each other up wearily.

"Yer not too bad," Merida mumbled, glaring at Rapunzel's close-to-unharmed-arms. Rapunzel, unfortunately, could not say the same to Merida, who had had to act the 'hero', as usual.

"Next time _think_ before you _act_," Hiccup half-snarled, looking down at his torn Ravenclaw jumper and shirt. Jack hopelessly raised his eyebrows, lifting his Slytherin scarf which was a wreckage.

"No offence, but yeah. For once, Hic's right."

"_For once_?!" Hiccup scoffed, folding his arms and turning away. Rapunzel smiled slightly.

"Look, don't go blaming others until we've got the facts, okay?" She said. Merida swung her head around, fiery hair flying. It had lost it's bushiness after the incident in the lake, the brightness dulled by water, her locks falling into far more civilized ringlets which showered down her back. Her blue eyes were dark in anger as she rounded on the three of them.

"It's not _mah_ fault that ah– we," Merida faltered, "were bashed up by that tree and tossed inter the lake." Rapunzel opened her mouth for a logical response, but Hiccup got there first.

"Whose fault is it, then?" He growled, taking a step forward. "We're all soaking wet and bruised, wearing wrecked uniform. Whoever's fault it was will be taking an enormous blame." Jack was also ready to intervene between the two quarreling 'love-birds', as he put it, but Merida also took a step forward.

"Back off, Hiccup!" She snapped, looking quite intimidating. They were both nose-to-nose, shooting daggers at each other. Only then did Merida realize that Hiccup had actually grown taller than her, but she concluded that height didn't really matter. Before anything could happen, Rapunzel took hold of Hiccup's arms, tugging him back gently while he breathed heavily, and Jack forced Merida to move away.

"What's gotten into you, Hic?" Rapunzel hissed into Hiccup's ear.

"I'm just…" He groaned. "…Frustrated that she's so blunt and oblivious to everything that… _happened_!" Rapunzel smirked when she understood the meaning behind his words, before turning around to see the pretty redhead wrestling with Jack.

"Let _go_ of meh, yeh son of a–"

"You son of a what?" Merida and Jack were both surprised when Hiccup spoke, his voice calm and level, like he always was.

"Ugh!" Merida wrenched her arm out of Jack's grip. "Fine, whatever. It's _mah_ fault, then, happy?" She ran up into her dormitory, leaving the others in silence. She didn't take too long to emerge again, her quiver strapped around her waist, and her bow hooked over her shoulder.

"We're you going?" Hiccup asked in a hushed voice, and Rapunzel and Jack exchanged looks. Merida snorted at Hiccup's question.

"Ah'm doing what ah always do at home," she said blandly, walking to the door. "Ah'm going out ter _shoot mah arrows_." Rapunzel giggled out loud.

"It's dark out," she told Merida, sniggering. "If you were anywhere besides here in the Gryffindor common room, you would be in the great hall having dinner. Merida DunBroch _never_ misses dinner, with all the apples and pudding and roasts…"

"Dinner, bah!" Merida waved it away. "And thae're's never a time too dark fer _meh_!" Jack sighed, seeing truth behind her words. No time was ever too dark, too light, too late, too early, too hot, too cold. She didn't care.

"Look, let's just talk this through," Hiccup argued, brushing his dark hair from his eyes. Merida shot him a sharp look, but hesitated when Rapunzel took a seat on the ground, gesturing for the others to do the same. Jack quickly sat beside her, but Merida and Hiccup eyed each other suspiciously before sitting.

"All right!" Rapunzel said cheerfully. "Now, lets see… how could this have been Merida's fault?" Merida opened her mouth to speak, but Rapunzel motioned for quiet when Hiccup began to talk.

"Like _this_…"

**_4:30pm_**

The water across the lake was impossibly still, as though the giant squid was in hibernation or something. Not a single wind disturbed the water surface, and not a single leaf moved in the tranquil evening.

For that hour it was quite dark already, due to the end of daylight savings, and the sky was darkening to a deep grey-blue. The sky was disturbed by nothing but a lone cloud which may have floated across the sky now and then. There was no other word to describe it. _Peaceful_. Except for the anger in the words which were spat across the grounds by a group of students.

"Why did you lead them all down here?" Hiccup demanded, though at the same time feeling relieved that he appeared back in his own body again, speaking with his actual voice. Rapunzel didn't reply, rather scuffing the toe of her black school shoes in the dirt. Merida, laughed loudly instead.

"Well, Haddock," she announced, "Ah do not propose that yeh get too cocky just yae't." She nodded to his uniform, and only then did Hiccup remember that he was still wearing Merida's uniform.

"Agh!" he grabbed the black robes and clutched them around himself in embarrassment, before looking at Jack, who currently wore the Ravenclaw clothes. "Um, swap?" Jack snorted loudly.

"Well, that's a little difficult," he said. "Because we'll _all_ have to get undressed to do this." Hiccup blushed at the very thought, but Rapunzel smirked widely.

"Come on, Hic," she said. "You know the invisibility spell! We'll all go invisible and change and then turn visible again!" Hiccup snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" He pulled out his wand and looked down momentarily. "Let me just think. Umm, oh yes! _Evanescere_." Immediately he disappeared, and the only part of him visible were the clothes.

"_Evanescere_?" Merida echoed, before quickly taking out her wand and copying the wrist flick which Hiccup had used, pointed it at herself and whispered the spell. She, too, vanished, and Jack breathed, "brilliant!"

"Come on," Rapunzel muttered, and drew her wand. "Jack!" She pointed her wand at him, and he, in return, directed his at her.

"One, two, three, _evanescere_!" They spoke in unison, and both were gone in a matter of seconds.

"Now, robes off," Jack's voice ordered.

"Erm." Hiccup sounded rather awkward. Nobody complied, except for himself.

"Come on, hurry up, Haddock!" Jack said, shoving Hiccup's robes into his arms.

"Ah'm _soo_ glad that yer invisible," Merida muttered, her voice rather disgruntled. Rapunzel and Hiccup made noises of agreement.

"Come on, Punzie!" Jack sounded irritated now. "It's cold! Can I please have my clothes back?"

"Sor-_ree_…" Rapunzel slowly removed the Slytherin robes, handing them across to Jack, who began to change immediately. "Merida?" Merida was faster to comply than Rapunzel had been, and was soon shivering.

"H-Hiccup," she said through chattering teeth. "A-a-ah'm not used t-t-er the cold. Especially _naked_. M-my robes, if yeh please."

"Oh!" Hiccup sounded extra embarrassed, and took a while to get the clothes delivered to a frozen Merida.

"About time!" She snapped, pulling them on while Hiccup self-consciously changed into his.

"Hic-cup," Rapunzel sang. "What's the reverse spell?"

"_Apparere_," Hiccup said, and came into full view again. The others did the same, until they were all reunited visibly again. "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. _Why did you lead them all down here_?" That was when Merida grew snappish.

"Weh didn't _lead them all down here_," she hissed. "Weh were beginning ter turn inter ourselves again, so weh scrammed! Yeh got a problem?"

"Well, yes," Hiccup responded. At that moment, he couldn't believe that he'd actually been _thinking_ a little more about her earlier that day! "Because then they saw us _all_ transforming, and you know perfectly well that polyjuice potion is illegal!"

"_Then why'd yeh sign up in the first place_?" Merida demanded, tossing her hands in the air. "Yer impossible, Hiccup! Yeh really are!" Hiccup flushed, turning to Jack for support. He shrugged.

"'Punzel?" Merida said, arms folded.

"Yeah?"

"Please help meh out here."

Hiccup scoffed, grabbing Merida's shoulders and thrusting his face into hers. He wasn't acting his usual calm self, Merida noted.

"You _know_ that you're wrong," he said softly, "but you don't like to _admit_ it. Just say the word!" Merida pressed her lips together, eyes narrowed, and growled stubbornly, "it's the opposite way, rae'lly."

"O-kay!" Jack laughed, coming forwards, muttering, "this is getting pretty heated… I don't _want_ to know how that relationship would end if this is just a small quarrel…"

"Excuse me?" Merida and Hiccup snapped at the same time.

"_Nothing_," Jack said. "But, the thing is… Punzie?" He looked around. She wasn't there. Immediately Merida forgot that Hiccup was there, as did Hiccup.

"Rapunzel?" They all called, feeling great relief when her voice replied, "around here! I've never seen a breed quite like this one close up…"

"Huh?"

She was just beyond branches-reach, peering at the whomping willow.

"_Don't go near that_!" Merida shrieked, pulling at her hair crazily. "Have yeh forgotten what happens ter students who get too close ter thats thing!?" Rapunzel laughed it off.

"Meri, I'm not even close– ARGH!" Rapunzel's scream hung in the air as the willow reached out further than it appeared it could, lashing out at Rapunzel and throwing her into the air. It wasn't too far a fall, but the strength that was behind the whomping willow's throw was… big. Jack and Hiccup were frozen where they were, mouths agape, but Merida wasn't going to let Rapunzel break a bone so easily. She rushed towards Rapunzel, shouting, "_A-arresto momentum_!" Her stutter failed her, and Rapunzel thudded on top of Merida, whose legs buckled beneath the extra weight.

"_Rapunzel_," Jack's voice was high-pitched. _Way_ too high-pitched to have been casual. Hiccup didn't say a word, but rushed to their side in an instant, face white as paper. Merida and Rapunzel were awfully still. Their faces couldn't be seen, just limbs which lay askew, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff uniform, and tangled red and gold hair. Jack and Hiccup held their breath. Then…

"Ugh…" Rapunzel moaned, lifting her head slightly, only to find Merida as her mattress. "Omigosh!" She screamed, scurrying away, wincing as she did so. Jack clutched her hand, before they all knelt by the unconscious Merida. They could have been there for hours. Before the unmistakable–

"Bloody 'ell, 'Punzel, catch yerself nex' time…" As Merida slowly managed to engage her legs and arms again, Jack laughed.

"You're such an idiot, you know," he announced. Merida gave a crooked grin, but it didn't last too long, as the whomping willow was upon her in an instant, yanking her into the air, her wand slipping from her grip as she went slack momentarily. She was wandless.

"_MERIDA_!" Hiccup's voice was a hoarse shout. He'd never heard Merida scream, as she was no damsel in distress. The sound of the scream made Hiccup's blood run cold; that strange, unfamiliar noise. Jack flinched at the sound; Rapunzel covered her ears, cowering and tears streaming down her face as they watched helplessly as Merida was tossed into the lake. She did not resurface.

**_6:04pm, the present_**

"And how does that make it _mah_ fault?" Merida snapped, flicking her wet hair over her shoulder, and in the process hitting Jack in the face. Then she began to tap her foot impatiently when Hiccup paused talking.

"I'm not finished talking," Hiccup argued. Merida sighed in an over-exaggerated voice, flopping backwards so that she had her head in Rapunzel's lap. Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Jack, who smirked. Hiccup felt strangely embarrassed voicing how he had felt when Merida had screamed, and felt a hot heat travel up his face when Jack and Rapunzel looked at him to continue.

**_4:35pm_**

Jack was the first to move. He took a hesitant step forward, but that had been his fault. The whomping willow could detect their location, and towered above the three of them, branches waving wildly. There was no way that they could escape now… except for one route…

Hiccup was the one who took the chance. He took a massive run up towards the lake and as he jumped, midair the branches claimed his leg and threw him backwards. He yelled before he hit the ground, and for a moment, he could have sworn his entire soul was disengaged from his body, hovering just above, before jerking right back into him.

It was like he'd just been dead.

But as soon as he was back in business, Hiccup looked around. Rapunzel and Jack were tangled in the branches getting thrown around, or rather he spotted long streaks of gold, and an occasional white. Apparently they couldn't think properly, as they held their wands, but didn't utter a single spell.

_Whoosh_. The tree had noticed that Hiccup was back on his feet, and whipping him up again.

"Whoa!" He shouted, whizzing past Rapunzel a few times, who screamed in his face and attempted to grab him. Then Jack was released, and flew through the air and into the lake, following Merida's lead.

All the breath left Hiccup's body as he watched Jack hit the water, and waited for the fateful moment in which Jack would not reappear. But when Jack resurfaced, gasping, Hiccup felt a seed of hope.

There was a chance for them all yet! But then it all disappeared as the whomping willow let go of him, and he went spinning far off… through the air, spinning and turning, and into the water.

It was ice cold, and Hiccup couldn't breath properly. He was a good swimmer, but the cold didn't go too well with this. He heard another distance splash, and realized that that must have been Rapunzel, come to join them. Her hair would weigh a ton! Hiccup had to help her. But what had become of Merida…?

The water found it's way into Hiccup's mouth and down into his lungs, and he spluttered, coughing and breathing in empty, shallow breaths. Blinking water from his eyes, Hiccup searched wildly for Jack and Rapunzel, only to find Jack already supporting to golden-haired girl, who obviously couldn't swim.

"Find Meri…" Jack choked out. Hiccup nodded as best as he could, slowly adjusting to the water temperature, before ducking beneath the water surface and scanning for any sign of red in the water. There!

Hiccup swam after her, glad that he wasn't the one helping Rapunzel with her hair.

"_Merida_!" Hiccup burbled, bubbles streaming out of his mouth. Her eyes were closed, her hair the colour of dark auburn in the misty water. Hiccup grabbed her and, towing her after him, resurfaced close to the shore. He looked around and spotted Jack with Rapunzel in his arms closer to the castle.

_There_... Hiccup made the long trip to reach his two friends, when Merida suddenly sputtered to life. She coughed in Hiccup's ear, trying to move, though she'd been unconscious in the water for too long to warm up at all.

"H-hang on," Hiccup whispered, getting the slender redheaded Scot to fold her arms around his neck. She managed to get herself to wrap her legs around his waist as well, so that she could properly snuggle into Hiccup's back and begin to warm up.

**_6:09pm, the present_**

Merida, still reclining into Rapunzel, sat upright, blushing because of the note that Hiccup had ended on.

She hadn't even realized that she'd even _snuggled_ with Hiccup! That was just plain awkward…

"Look, yeh got a problem?" Merida snapped, hating the way that Jack and Rapunzel grinned at her. "Ah've just…" she exhaled noisily and said plainly, "ah can't swim. Mah _mother_ doesn't approve. Since ah'm goin' teh be…" Merida began to choke on a word. Hiccup looked at her blankly. Jack grinned slightly.

"Queen," Rapunzel finished for her. Merida huffed.

"Yeah, that."

"_You_?" Hiccup snorted. "_Queen_?" Jack was scoffing with Hiccup as though it was all a joke.

"That's why ah don' remind them!" Merida hissed over to Rapunzel, before turning to the two boys and saying importantly, "Ah _am_ after all, the firstborn descendant of Clan DunBroch. Mah mum has be'n trying ter find meh a suitor," she scoffed. Hiccup paled, and Rapunzel took that into account. "But ah don't _want_ ter marry anyone," she continued, growing more heated by the second. "I want ter… I wan' to be _free_,not some bloody house wife."

"You mean, Queen, but still, we know, Meri," Rapunzel grinned. "Oh, we know."

"Guys, this is leading off topic," Hiccup put in. "What I've been _trying _to get at is that if Merida hadn't gone and acted the hero, then we wouldn't have all ended up in that lake!"

"Hey, ah think ah made that up ter you guys by letting you into the Gryffindor common room!" Merida fake-whined. Jack sniggered.

"Not at all."

Merida was silent for a moment, staring at her wet curls, before jumping to her feet, nearly knocking everybody out as she swung her bow off her shoulder, and laughing like a maniac.

"Merida?" Rapunzel coughed. "Please stop that."

"It's not _mah_ fault, and ah can prove it!" Merida smirked. Everybody looked at one another in confusion. "It's _Rapunzel's_ fault!"

"Oh, thanks," Rapunzel muttered. Hiccup raised his brows leaning forward slightly to hear Merida's thoughts, and Jack choked back a laugh.

"Na, ah, ah, ah, ah," Merida said, waggling her finger on each _'ah'_. "This is seri'us business. This is what _ah_ say…"

**_4:00pm_**

Merida glanced behind her. She felt extremely self-conscious in Rapunzel's body, especially with all of the suspects walking not too far behind as they left Transfiguration to go drop off their textbooks and head to the Great Hall or mingle around their dormitories for a little while.

_Not us_, she thought, gripping her satchel with white knuckles and hissing over to Rapunzel, who actually looked like, um, Jack, "We gotta get away from here! The potions will be wearing off soon! I can feel it!" Rapunzel cast her a worried look, then stopped walking temporarily as she focused on the sensations that ran through her body.

"Yeah, I feel it all right," she announced softly, glancing over her shoulder at two of the Slytherins who were watching them, and a three of the Hufflepuffs. "We won't have time to get to the bathrooms."

Merida giggled under her breath.

"_You bet_," she mumbled. "We've got to lose those people who're behind–"

"Well, _Jack_, mind if we have a little _talk_ with you?" One of the Slytherins interrupted loudly, making Merida jump about a foot in the air, and Rapunzel winced, before slowly turning and responding.

"Uh, sorry, um…"

_She's forgotten his name_! Merida thought desperately. _She'll give us away this last minute_! Thinking fast, she caused a loud bout of coughing, pausing to 'wheeze' for effect. Merida could practically feel Rapunzel radiating relief, though she still remained rigid.

"…I've got to get Mer– _Rapunzel_!" Merida could see in in Rapunzel's wide eyes that she was mentally beating herself up for her slip up in her words. The Slytherin raised his eyebrow. "Yes, _Rapunzel_, to the hospital wing. And fast. She's not going too well… That cough sounds, gee, dangerous!" Merida coughed loudly again, doubling over and forcing back a grin.

"I's jus' a tickle," Merida groaned, making her voice sound groggy. Rapunzel also picked up the hint.

"It's not just a tickle," she scolded, pulling Merida's arm over her shoulders and helping her to walk away, and cast an apologetic look over her shoulder. "Sorry!"

Merida's heart hammered loudly in her ribs, and she could feel a tug at her scalp. Her long golden hair was beginning to change.

"_Hurry_!" She shrieked in Rapunzel's ear, and as soon as they were out of sight, they burst into a run, looking around wildly for a spot where they could transform privately.

"Not so fast, Frost."

"_That Slytherin_!" Rapunzel exclaimed, shoving a hand over her mouth quickly. The Slytherin pair came into view, striding along arrogantly, a smirk hovering at the corner of both their lips.

"Rapunzel, we're you going…?" The Hufflepuffs that had been watching earlier followed close behind the Slytherins.

"_Crap_!" Merida swore, and at the same time, she and Rapunzel pulled out their wands.

"_Obliviate _their memories," Rapunzel directed. "We're too late." The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs looked on in surprise as the couple faced them with drawn wands, yet none of them hesitated to respond. The Hufflepuffs acted from defense, while the Slytherins did from aggression. Then the shout broke the atmosphere.

"_Merida! Rapunzel!_ Ah mean– whoops." Hiccup, or rather the body and voice of Merida called from far back.

"Shut up!" the Jack-Hiccup hissed while the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs looked on in confusion.

"Rapunzel…" one of the Hufflepuffs said slowly, grinning nervously at Merida, who scowled in return. "What's up?"

"Shut up, _badger_," the Slytherin girl snarled, beaming in a creepy way and directed her wand at Rapunzel. "So, who's been naughty?" She asked in a monotone. Merida only then noticed that everybody was gaping at her and Rapunzel in shock. She quickly overlooked herself and cussed in a few different languages. She was slowly turning back into herself. Her voice had already, that was for sure. She looked over at Rapunzel, only to meet the eyes of a blonde-haired girl in a male Slytherin's uniform, rather than Jack. Merida's eyes focused further behind Rapunzel, and saw Jack and Hiccup looking over themselves in astonishment.

"Corona?" The Slytherin hissed.

"_DunBroch_?" The Hufflepuffs sounded even more peeved.

"You _idiot_!" Hiccup groaned, almost ripping his hair out. The group that was confronting Merida and Rapunzel, or rather the other way around, looked around.

"YOU PHONIES!" An over-dramatic Hufflepuff boy exclaimed.

"Just. Shut. Up." The Slytherin boy mouthed, and taking a huge breath, opened his mouth to cast a spell.

"_Obliviate_!" Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack exclaimed at the same time, hitting the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. They all collapsed temporarily, before sitting up one by one, blinking.

"Wha'…" They murmured in unison, as though they'd rehearsed that one word for weeks, and stood, looking rather befuddled. None of them cast even a second glance at the foursome, and trundled off one by one. Merida heaved a deep breath and looked around. Hiccup was glaring at her, his arms crossed.

_Boy, this is gonna be a looong night…_

**_6:14pm, the present_**

"So," Merida concluded, "we wouldn't have even ended up by the whomping willow if Rapunzel hadn't led meh down there while ah had mah 'tickle'." Rapunzel scoffed.

"Thank you very much, Merida," she snapped, tapping her thigh impatiently and sneezing.

"Yer welcome," Merida said with a mock bow, smirking widely. "So the blame is not on meh after all." She stood, making for the door. "So ah must bid y'all good night–"

"One moment," Hiccup grabbed Merida's arm, forcing her back down.

"What?" Merida said in annoyance. "Haven't weh established that _ah'm_ not responsible?"

"Maybe," Jack said slyly. "But Rapunzel must have a chance to defend herself."

"What is this?" Merida sighed. "A bunch o' lawyers debae'ting or something?"

"Exactly." Jack's voice was wry, and he cupped a hand to one side of his mouth for volume and mock-shouted. "Order in the court! The defender may come forth and speak."

**This story was ****_meant_**** to be three parts, but I don't want one chapter to be too long… Part Four should be out soon enough, and review me if you want me to continue writing a series about the Big Four at Hogwarts and their classes (this one would be Potions). The next part will continue where it was left off, with all of the time skips so that you may learn the whole story. Don't worry, you won't miss out on any of the fun! And I suppose I could add some Jackunzel as well, if you insist… I dunno why, but I find it harder to write than Mericcup. Maybe because I'm a huge Mericcup fan or something, but ****_anyway_****… See you next chapter!**

**~Black Cat Widow~**


	4. Part Four

**PART FOUR**

**Thank you for the reviews, everybody! Lets head off and meet Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel… What ****_could_**** they be up to? Well, the answer is, ****_anything_****! **

**- Mericcup & Jackunzel shall be here for the grand finale!**

**_6:16pm, the present_**

The Gryffindor common room was supposedly quiet and empty, despite the debate which was raging back and forth between the redheaded Gryffindor, the snowy-haired Slytherin, the brunette Ravenclaw and the blonde Hufflepuff.

"And to think that I was trying to _defend_ you," Rapunzel snapped at Merida, who stubbornly crossed her arms.

"And ah'm trying ter defend _mah'self_," she declared, but Jack butted in before Rapunzel could respond.

"Okay, this little argument is very touching," he said seriously, "however, you two need to talk in the big house…" He gestured towards where he had seated Hiccup at a table, with two empty chairs already awaiting the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Hiccup rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he reclined in his seat.

"Where's _yer_ seat?" Merida said angrily, rubbing her deeply textured wet hair between her fingers.

"I don't need one," Jack shrugged. "I just need to stand here." He flicked his wand, pasting another version of himself over behind Hiccup. The other Jack nodded and winked at Rapunzel, who, with disgust, flicked her wand, wiping out the illusion.

"Oh, come on!" Jack smirked, before pulling both Merida and Rapunzel upright and pushing them into the seats, adding to Rapunzel, "hey Punzie, still not gonna take up my offer?" He exchanged a wry look with Hiccup, who stood suddenly, blushing furiously.

"Just stop it!" He said, and pointed his finger accusingly at Jack, who went cross-eyed to watch the fingertip, grinning the entire time. "How come you have this way of… making people so… so… _uncomfortable_?" Merida snorted, uttering a few words loudly in an accent too thick to decipher what she had said. Everybody stared at her for a moment before turning back to Jack, who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm sorry?"

"Not good enough." Hiccup pulled himself to his full height and looked at Jack darkly before pulling his wand out, flicking his wet bangs from his eyes and muttering a spell. Nothing happened at first, and Jack, Merida and Rapunzel looked on uneasily.

"What did you do?" Rapunzel accused, jumping sky-high as the chair which Hiccup had previously been seated in bolted to life, shooting forwards and knocking Jack's knees out from behind, before marching back to the table with a surprised Slytherin seated in it.

"Oh, ver'ay _cley'ver_ (***very clever)**." Merida was the first to speak. "Getting yerself out o' the mess." Jack turned huge eyes on Hiccup, trying to look innocent, while Rapunzel sighed, fiddling with her hair as she predicted a huge argument ensuing.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, these seats are for the accused, and I've got a feeling that I shouldn't be in any of them. After all, Jack and Rapunzel were the ones who came up with the idea, and Merida, _you_ were the one who agreed first, which practically forced me into it. So no blame on me!" Hiccup ignored the daggers which Merida and Jack were shooting at him, and turned to Rapunzel.

"Unless you are happy to come to the conclusion that _you're_ the one to blame, you'd better explain," he said, and Rapunzel opened her mouth, before closing it. She considered her words, ran a finger through a strand of her hair, and with thoughtful eyes, began her tale.

**_3:00pm_**

Rapunzel grabbed Jack's Slytherin scarf and threw it around her neck as she looked at her reflection in the goblet of water which she had just transfigured. Even she had to admit it herself, Jack was one good-looking dude.

"Hey, um, Jack?" A Hufflepuff girl called Maudie asked from a table away. Rapunzel temporarily forgot that _she_ was Jack, and Merida, in disguise as Rapunzel, gave her a sharp punch in the ribcage.

"Ow!" Rapunzel hissed at Merida, and then realized that Maudie was talking to her. Maudie was a friendly enough girl, and her parents were friends with Merida's, but she could be a little too bossy, sometimes. She was small and rotund, and had been a bit of an early bloomer, therefore was far more developed than most of the girls in their grade.

"Rapunzel– I mean! Uh, _Ja-ack_…" Merida drawled out, trying to erase her mistake. She looked around. A couple of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were watching her now, and she averted her eyes, heat rising to her face as she turned back to Rapunzel.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Rapunzel attempted to sound a little like Jack, trying not to cast a worried look over her shoulder. She didn't succeed. Maudie didn't seem to care, she appeared too thrilled that the infamous Jack Frost, troublemaker and cool guy, had spoken to her.

"I just thought that maybe, y'know, you could help me with this? I can't do it…" she was blushing profusely now as she nodded towards her half-transfigured goblet. It was still feathery with a pair of wings and was shaped more like an eggcup.

"Uh…" Rapunzel sounded unsure about how Jack was answer. She looked at Merida, clearly desperate for some support. Merida widened her eyes at Rapunzel, trying to get a message through, though not succeeding. Rapunzel turned and stared at Maudie blankly, trying to figure out how to respond.

_What would Jack say? Does he help people in Transfiguration…? I can't remember!_ So she stuck with a goofy sounding, "Um, no?"

Merida hid her face in her folded arms, which were crossed across the table.

"_Wrong_," she hissed at Rapunzel, who went red instantly as Maudie flushed to a colour deeper than even Merida's fiery hair.

"But–" Maudie looked extremely depressed now. The Slytherins who had been watching Merida suspiciously were now chortling.

"Good one, Frost," one of the girls, Malfoy-something-or-other, smirked. "I've never heard you reject anybody in Transfiguration."

"But again," another said, "Who can blame him when it's _her_ asking?" The group of Slytherins were now cracking up. Rapunzel felt awful as she looked back at Maudie who had shrunk away, refusing to ask anybody else again. Merida rolled her eyes, and stood up. Rapunzel blinked at her. It was obvious that Merida was trying to do what Rapunzel probably would have.

"Hey, um, _Maudie_…" Merida said slowly, throwing a backwards glance at Rapunzel before pulling a chair up to Maudie's table. Maudie looked at Merida with tear-filled eyes, and it was obvious that she was trying to appear neutral.

_I'm so stupid_! Rapunzel thought, mentally punching herself as she watched Merida closely. _Please don't muck up_, she prayed. Transfiguration had never exactly been Merida's best subject, Rapunzel had learnt from recent years. Maybe she had improved though?

"Yes?" Maudie mumbled. Merida grinned in a completely un-Rapunzel like way, though the smile definitely would have fit Merida's natural face.

"Since Rapun–" Merida stopped and took a deep breath as Rapunzel winced. What was so hard about remembering that she was currently Jack Frost? _Jack Frost_! The same Slytherins and Hufflepuffs who seemed to have been keeping a very keen eye on Rapunzel and Merida overheard this again. Rapunzel closed her eyes temporarily, before regaining her composure, and noticed that Merida did the same thing. Maudie was staring up at Merida apprehensively now, waiting for her to continue. Merida brought the grin back to her slightly paler face, and continued, "Since _Jack_ is such a jerk, I thought you might want some help from, uh, me?"

"_Jerk_?" Rapunzel hissed, watching as Maudie shrugged.

"Yeah, sure…" but she didn't sound as enthusiastic as she had when she had been asking Rapunzel for assistance.

"Okay…" Merida gripped her wand, and looked at Maudie's half transfigured owl-goblet, before giving it a professional wave, and the goblet half disappeared. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Merida was fine at Transfiguration. "Show me what you can do."

Maudie looked around the room, then whispered the spell beneath her breath, tapping the owl. It once again became what it had recently been. Merida stared down at her feet, and Rapunzel could see that she was struggling not to burst out laughing. When Merida finally composed herself and waved her wand for the goblet to become an owl again.

"Look." Merida repeated the words and touched the owl. _BANG!_ The owl exploded into a pile of feathers. The whole classroom stared at Merida. Professor Toothiana whizzed over, her violet eyes wide.

"Miss Corona!" She whispered, and Rapunzel dropped her eyes, feeling awkward. Merida looked at Toothiana, ash covering both her face and Maudie's. Maudie looked stunned.

"The… that… the owl… the… was Mum's owl," she stuttered quietly. Merida blinked, wishing more than ever that she could disappear there and then.

"She blew up the owl," people were whispering among themselves. Maudie burst into tears. Toothiana rushed over to comfort the Hufflepuff.

"That was a spell, so there's always a counteract. We'll take him to the Professor Bunnymund. Not a _word_ of this to anybody, do you hear me?" Toothiana said sharply, looking around the classroom, before looking at Merida. "Class dismissed."

**_6:21pm, the present_**

"You blew up the owl?" Jack snorted. Merida threw him a dirty look, then looked at Rapunzel.

"So yer blaming it on meh?"

"Obviously," Hiccup said. Merida sighed noisily.

"Wha' has everybody got against meh?" She wondered aloud, twirling a strand of her damp hair between her fingers. Rapunzel shrugged.

"If you hadn't kept on saying that I was Rapunzel, then we would have been fine." Merida spluttered, pulled an arrow from her quiver. Everybody immediately flinched backwards. Merida made no move towards her bow, but played with the arrow as she considered her predicament.

"Ah wouldn't have been put off nerve if it hadn't been fer–" Merida cut short as her bright blue eyes widened. Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup all looked at each other in unison. "Oh!" The redhead stood and began to pace the floor, watching the ground pass by beneath her.

"Hey, Ginger, so that's it? You're the final decision? Well, that was simple…" Jack sounded smug. Merida jolted her head upright, coming face-to-face with Hiccup.

"Eh…" They both backed away nervously, but Merida regained her nerve as she neared Jack, and she pointed the arrowhead at Jack in excitement.

"Merida–" Rapunzel began, but she held up a hand for silence.

"Careful with that, you lunatic," Jack mumbled. Merida grinned devilishly at the snowy-haired Slytherin.

"No, sir!" She announced. "It is not _ah _who is ter blame. Hear meh out here…"

"Please, let's not go in a circle again and end up with Punzie," Hiccup groaned, worried that Merida was planning on getting 'revenge' on the blonde. Merida directed her smirk at Hiccup, her brows raised in a way which made her look like a plotting cat.

"Oh, no need ter wor'rey, Hic," she responded, taking a seat casually. "No wor'reys at _ae'll_."

**_2:30pm_**

"Yes!" Merida and Jack whooped at the exact same moment as the four of them entered the bathroom. "We did it!" The same words came at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Jinx," Jack said, and Merida poked her tongue out at him.

Hiccup rubbed his hands together.

"Now, that's that, so let's go… we've had our class together and all that… so yes! Um, Merida, how would you like to have your robes back…? Jack! My clothes, please… Oh, man. How're we gonna do this?" Jack laughed.

"Well, that all went very well, didn't it?" Jack said. "So, let's do it again!" Rapunzel shot him a worried look.

"Jack," she chided, "We could easily be discovered if we continue to drink the potion. It's illegal, you know!"

"Then why did you come up with the idea in the first place!" Jack shot back. It sounded more like a statement then a question to Merida. Rapunzel glowered at the Slytherin for a few moments, before relenting and her expression relaxed again.

"Yer nuts, yeh are," Merida snorted, tapping her finger against her nose knowingly. Hiccup scoffed.

"I am not nuts!" Jack said, then added slyly, "Or maybe I am, but in a good way… and maybe _your_ not, in a bad way!"

"Excuse meh?" Snapped a slowly getting-agitated Merida.

"Here we go again," Rapunzel whispered to Hiccup, who agreed with her with a, "Uh huh."

"You heard me, _Princess_."

"Oh boy," Hiccup muttered, and Merida's eyes narrowed. Rapunzel shook her head slowly.

"Never call her a princess, Jack!" Rapunzel hissed. "Never _ever_ call her a princess! You'll regret it…"

"Did yeh say something, Frost?" Merida growled, eyes flashing.

"Princess," Jack repeated, then displayed an over-exaggerated bow. "Should I call you Princess Merida, or maybe even _Your Highness_?" The atmosphere in the room sank to the lowest degree possible. Hiccup grabbed Rapunzel's arm and they both took a step back.

"Maybe we should, y'know, clear out now," he advised. "Before the wands are drawn and they murder us too!"

"Oh no yeh don't, half-blood," Merida spat, and she was speaking without even registering her words now. "Yeh know what? Yeh've sunk so low that ah should start calling yeh _mudblood_ now, or eh'ven Slytherin scum." Rapunzel face-palmed, and now even Jack was beginning to really heat up. He drew his wand and held it steadily. Merida responded with the exact same movement, though she wasn't as in control. Her hand was trembling uncontrollably and one half of her mind screamed, "_Why do you overreact all of the time!? You always get us into this mess!"_ While the other half told her, "_He called you a princess. That's the worst insult possible for you, Merida DunBroch. Get him back."_

Merida automatically opened her mouth for a curse, _any_ curse, as did Jack.

"_Protego_!" Rapunzel and Hiccup exclaimed at the same time, just as Merida screamed, "_Reducto_!" and Jack, "_Sectumsempra_!" The spells exploded on the shields, and the only thing that Merida could think now was, _that low life form tried ter _kill_ meh! Make meh bleed ter death! Well, yeah, ah tried ter make him explode, but it's still unthinkable!_

Rapunzel rushed over to Jack's side, her wand still drawn for precaution, while Hiccup headed over to the silently fuming Merida.

"Calm down, Meri–" Hiccup began, but jumped sky high as Merida screamed back, "_Ah will NOT calm down, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!_"

Hiccup took a step back while Merida felt as though the bear inside her would tear her inside out.

_Merida. Calm down. Heh was just agitating yeh. Yeh started it in the first place, calling him nuts. _Despite her recent words, she felt herself beginning to calm a little, and saw Hiccup relax slightly.

"Just this once," she said, and looked over at Jack, who was finally beginning to sheath his wand again, chided by Rapunzel. The protective spell fell, and Merida reluctantly shoved her own wand back into her pocket.

"Now apologize," Hiccup ordered.

"What–"

"Just do it," he sighed, putting his hands on the Scot's shoulders and pushing her forwards gently. Merida flushed for no reason as she watched Rapunzel steering Jack forwards, probably for the same reason that Merida had been.

"Merida?" Rapunzel said sternly, and Merida cleared her throat noisily, refusing to meet anybody in the eye as she recalled her recent words.

"Um. Ah called yeh a mudblood an' Slytherin scum. And nuts. And ah meant ever'reh word of it. But ah'm sorry that ah had ter call _yeh_ that."

Rapunzel and Hiccup rolled their eyes that the pathetic response. But it was still an apology, and they wouldn't manage to squeeze another word out of that stubborn beast.

"Jack."

Jack snorted, rubbing the nape of his neck and he glanced at Rapunzel, who nodded for him to speak.

"Okay. Uh, _I_ called you a princess. But I only called you that because you were nuts in a bad way, but sorry. Anyway," he mumbled, and Merida noted that it was almost as bad as her own. He still looked at her challengingly though, and Merida realized what the challenge _was_. And Merida DunBroch never back down from a challenge.

"Accae'pted," she declared, and Jack blinked as though he couldn't believe it.

"What?" Hiccup folded her arms and looked at her questioningly, as did Rapunzel.

"Ah just accae'pted Jack's challenge," Merida responded, as though it was the most obvious thing.

"What… challenge?" Rapunzel mumbled, expecting only the worst.

"We're doing the polyjuice potion again." Jack spoke casually.

"_What_?"

"Now remember, Merida. You cannot forget this," Jack smirked. "Rapunzel is Rapunzel. Rapunzel is Rapunzel. I mean, Jack is Rapunzel. Rapunzel is Rapunzel. Rapunzel is Rapunzel. Rapunzel is Rapunzel. Jack is Merida. Merida is Jack. Hiccup is Rapunzel. Rapunzel is Hiccup."

"STOP!" Merida jammed her fingers in her ears while Hiccup and Rapunzel merely looked confused. "STOP confusing meh!"

"Looks like we're in again, then, Hiccup," Rapunzel groaned, going up to Jack and gently slapping him. "I hate you, Frost."

"I love you too, Blondie," Jack responded jokingly, **(A little thing that one of my friends likes to say…** **;D)** and Rapunzel automatically went red while Jack laughed at her.

"Get real, guys!" Hiccup complained, but all of their minds were set now.

"Are you boys being naughty again?" A voice asked from behind, and Merida rolled her eyes as she turned to see Moaning Myrtle, ignoring her and Rapunzel again, and eyeing Jack and Hiccup with interest. Rapunzel exchanged an oh-great-now-we're-in-for-it look with Merida, who smirked with her.

"Um. No?" Hiccup answered, rubbing his arm nervously, while Jack merely cringed at the ghost.

"You always lie to me," Myrtle sniffled, and Jack exclaimed, "No! No!" But she already went screaming down the drainpipe.

"Ugh. She better not have alerted anybody," Rapunzel muttered, pulling the set of the polyjuice potion back out from under the sinks, where she had hidden it earlier that day. "Hair!"

Hiccup, who was still standing next to Merida, yanked one from her head before she could react.

"Ouch! A little warning bef'are yeh do it, Hic!" She grumbled, gesturing for one of Rapunzel's, who had already snapped a little piece from the ends of her hair.

"Imagine using a whole one of Punzie's hairs," Jack said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It was take about a day to get it all into the cup!"

"Har har," Rapunzel said, reaching over and plucking a hair from Jack's head, who jerked away in surprise. "Now remember, meet here after the next class and then that is _it_. We want no trouble, got it?" She glared at Jack.

"Hiccup," Jack said, rather than responding, but Hiccup had already blown a hair into his hand with a magical wind.

"Don't lose your hair," Rapunzel warned, ladling small amounts of the thick, brown potion into four glasses, before handing them around. Merida dropped Rapunzel's hair into hers, and the potion turned to a blinding gold, the same colour as the sun, Merida was sure.

"Ah'll nea'ver get used ter this," she muttered, shielding her eyes from the brightness, waiting for the others to finish putting the hairs in. Merida's hair became the same spitting, lava red, Jack's a silver, the colour of unicorn blood, and Hiccup's a clear, spring green.

"One, two, three," Hiccup counted, and then the four of them downed their potions in a couple of swallows.

"Ah!" Rapunzel gasped, her throat burning, and dropped her glass, holding her throat as she rushed into one of the cubicles to be sick.

"'Punzle has–" Hiccup choked, "–r-right idea!" Before he followed her lead. Merida was dying to do the same as she listened to her two friend's retching, but Jack was looking at her, like he was challenging her again. They both grimaced as they watched each other, waiting for the other to rush into a cubicle. Merida's stomach heaved painfully, and she doubled over. Jack put a hand over his mouth to swallow back the bile.

"I'm over!" Jack burbled, and racing for the door, and his glass shattered on the ground with the two others, and Merida heard his door slamming closed.

Merida fought the urge to go with them, and bent over one of the sinks, puffing.

_I've done worse before, I've done worse before_, she chanted in her head, and watched as her hands slowly became smooth, her archery callouses vanishing as she shrank in size and became small and delicate. A great weight on her head came in, and Merida put her hand back to feel long, silky hair to have replaced her usual bushy locks. The doors opened behind and Merida looked around to see Jack, as Hiccup, Hiccup, as herself, and Rapunzel, as Jack, stepping outside again.

"How do you do it?" Jack asked in Hiccup's voice, sounding astonished, and Merida smirked.

"Have yeh ever heard o' _haggis_? Maybe if yeh taste it, yeh'll know. Ah'm used ter polyjuice potion now. Ah rae'lly am."

**_6:30pm, the present_**

"Well?" Jack said, brushing his fringe from his face and raising his brows at a proud Merida expectantly. "Are you blaming the haggis?"

"No, Frosticle!" Merida snapped. "Ah'm blaming _yeh_!"

"Me?" Jack said blankly.

"Yes," Hiccup shrugged. "It seems so. If you hadn't confused Merida with your little _Rapunzel is Rapunzel, Hiccup is Merida, Jack is Rapunzel_ scenario, then she wouldn't have given us away!"

Merida smirked at Jack devilishly again, and Jack frowned back as Rapunzel finally began to relax.

"It's not my fault though… and _it is not_!"

Merida stood and placed her arrow back in her quiver. She took her bow from being slung around her back, and leant against it as she contemplated how Jack would move back, and if he would move back at her.

**_1:30pm_**

Jack flexed his fingers, looking over himself. It was pretty freaky, looking like Hiccup and all that. Jack was used to be a handsome devil and knowing it. Not that Hiccup was _ugly_, but his looks could never match Jack's, Jack thought with a smirk and pulled a seat up next to Hiccup, looking nervous as Merida. The look didn't suit her, and Hiccup knew it as he tried to relax his expression.

"Why did yeh have ter make _meh_ Merida? _Meh_? Ah don't know how ter imitate that redheaded Gryffindor _dae'mon_! Oh, Odin, ah _talk_ like her too!"

"Relax," Jack whispered back. "Just follow my lead." Hiccup directed Merida's wide blue eyes on him.

"Yeh're _me_, Jack! Don't ruin meh, please!" He covered his eyes hopelessly. "By the end o' this, ah probably won't beh able ter show mah face in public ever again. What've ah gotten mah'self inter? Oh, great Odin! Ah'm sorry fer whatever ah've done ter earn this!"

"Shut up, _Merida_," Jack hissed. "Only Hiccup prays to Odin! What does Merida do? Oh, that's right! She startsbabbling in Scottish Gaelic. Go on, then. Do it!"

"Go ter hell," Hiccup snapped back, catching several Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's attention. Jack grinned, too knowingly to have really been Hiccup.

"That's more like it," he muttered.

"What?"

"I said _that's more like it, _Fishbone," Jack hissed, grabbing Hiccup's ear.

"Ow! Odin, yeh're so rough! Yeh would never do that if ah was actually Merida," Hiccup grumbled, punching Jack's shoulder so that he would let go.

"Hey! Quit it," Jack snapped back, rubbing his shoulder as several Gryffindors stopped to watch them argue. Hiccup grinned at him. "Not fair! While the handsome, charming, not even to mention smart, Jack Frost is the talking fishbone, the talking fishbone gets to be the muscly devil. And of course I never would have done that to the real Merida. She's way too tough."

"So yeh're sayin'?" Hiccup chortled in a very Merida-like way. "Ah'm Merida right now, so ah can beat yeh up if yeh say anything mean about meh!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I'm not going to. At least until you're the haddock fishbone. _Hahahahaha_!" Jack burst into hysterical laughter at his own stupid joke. "D'ya… d'ya get it?" Hiccup's giggles faded slowly, and his face went blank.

"No," he said coldly. Jack shrugged and looked away, when Astrid, one of Merida's housemates, piped up, "You gonna let Haddock get away from insulting you?" Jack looked back around lazily, waiting for Hiccup's reaction.

"Uh…" Hiccup raised a brow. "Insult? Did heh insult meh? It sounded as though heh was insulting himself… with the whole haddock fishbone… _heh's_ the 'fishbone' now…" he muttered under his breath. Astrid didn't seem to have heard the last few lines.

"It looks like he insulted you. From the way you're scowling."

Hiccup hurriedly dropped the scowl which Astrid had been referring to. She looked at Hiccup carefully, Snotlout, one of her 'henchman', leering over at Hiccup creepily.

_Snotlout_, Jack snorted inwardly, but knowing that Hiccup wouldn't voice this thought, stayed quiet as looked up at Astrid defiantly.

"Got a problem, Hofferson?" He asked neutrally. Astrid looked at him as he leaned back against the chair, then hurriedly leaned back forwards, trying to look as nerdy as possible. Unfortunately, Jack had never even attempted to look like a _real_ nerd, not a stereotypical one, and failed badly. Hiccup shot him an annoyed look.

"I normally don't care how people act," Astrid said, looking at Jack as though he was an amateur, "But you're acting weird." Jack gave a creepy chuckle, trying to sound nervous. He didn't succeed at that, either, and Astrid took a step back as Hiccup punched him in the ribs.

_Ow…_

"Well, weirder," Astrid finished **(Hee hee hee, HTTYD moment!)** and backed off, throwing a sarcastic glance at Hiccup before she left. Jack rolled his eyes after her, and heard conversation from Hiccup. He looked around to see Hiccup talking to Snotlout with a look of poorly hidden contempt on his face.

"So, back home, I just moved into my parent's basement," he said, trying to look cool.

_His parent's _basement, Jack thought. _Seriously uncool, dude. What a jerk_.

"Nice ter know," Hiccup responded coolly, flashing Jack a can-you-believe-this-guy look.

"You should come over some time. You look like you work out. Do you work out?"

Hiccup opened his mouth for a stinging retort, then closed it.

"Um… does she– ah mean… goodbye." Hiccup tried to get rid of the stocky brunette. He didn't leave.

"So, I was just wondering… if you wanted to, we could go out some time…" Snotlout sounded nervous now. Hiccup face palmed. Jack winced. That was a hard blow. Did Merida like this guy or not? Even though Jack had lied to Hiccup earlier, it wasn't like he wasn't good-looking, just very stocky. _Very_ stocky.

"Ah…" Hiccup sounded uncertain, but he decided not to risk looking at Jack. "… Um… maybeh?"

"Yes or no, _Meri_?" Jack hissed. "Play it safe, or go for the catch?" Hiccup squeezed his eyes together, and Jack was sure that anybody would have been weirded out by his reaction to Snotlout asking him, no _her_, _Merida_, out on a date.

"Er… okay…?"

Jack immediately burst out laughing, and Hiccup looked horrified. Snotlout looked too stunned to care.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to say that… um, then maybe we'll talk about this later?"

Hiccup nodded slowly, and his expression was looked hypnotic. Snotlout twiddled with his thumbs, gave a short nod and raced off.

"That has got to be the worst guy at asking a girl out," Jack muttered, shaking his head. "He talks about moving into his parent's basement, asks her to go there with him, then he runs off? Excellent choice, Hic." Hiccup bolted upright, pointing a finger at him threateningly.

"Ah did that ter make Merida happy, and NO! Not a word ter Merida!" He growled. "Sheh'll kill meh… unless sheh _wanted_ ter ask him out… but who would! Ah'm dead… No! Excellent idea!" Hiccup tapped his chin as he thought. "Mind giving meh a hand, Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"Depends."

"Get Merida rea'lly confused about this whole Rapunzel-is-Jack-Jack-is-Hiccup-Hiccup-is-Merida-M erida-is-Rapunzel thing and then sheh'll muck up somehow, then bam! Sheh will have no excuse ter kill meh because sheh went wrong hersea'lf!" Jack scratched his jawbone thoughtfully.

"Maybe. And anyway, why're you so anxious about this thing? Merida can just break up with him straight away."

Hiccup went slightly red. Jack blinked, then a huge, toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Aha. A_ha_! Yeh wee scoundrel, Hiccup!" He imitated Merida's accent, and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, jerking him upright. "You like Merida!" Hiccup flushed furiously, trying to cover it up.

"No! What makes yeh– no! _Yeh_ like '_Punzle_!"

"Yeah. Kinda, but we're on the topic of _you_!"

Hiccup blinked. It was obvious that he hadn't expected that response from Jack, and didn't like the way that he admitted it so easily.

"Shut it," Hiccup snapped as Professor Maximus, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, came in. He was quite young, with platinum blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looked quite athletic.

"Quiet everyone!" Maximus barked, heading for the front of the classroom. "Today– I said _quiet_!" Everybody in the classroom fell silent. "Today, as I was just saying, we shall be studying the Protection from Dark Magic spell, _Protego Horribilis._" The classroom groaned.

"Can't we just _do _it, not _read_ about it!" Everybody groaned, while Hiccup was already on the correct page. Jack shoved him in the gut, trying to remind him that that was not a very Merida-like thing to do. Hiccup gave Jack a cross-eyed glare as he shoved the book in front of Jack.

_Oh. It was meant for me_. Maybe Hiccup wasn't so behind as Jack had thought he was.

**_6:40pm, the present_**

Jack's story was met by silence. Hiccup broke it, looked rather pissed.

"You did _not_ just tell her…" He said through clenched teeth.

"Told who what?" Jack feigned innocence, cocking his head slightly. Hiccup touched his forehead as he silently sent up a silent message to God.

"Told Merida that _she is snotty-disgusting-fat-lousey Snotlout's girlfriend now_!" Hiccup screamed at Jack, losing his cool completely.

"Whoa, calm your farm," Jack shrugged, looking at Merida and Rapunzel, who were still registering everything which they had just heard. "She knows, but she also failed, like you wanted! It's a win-win." Merida got to her feet, looking ready to strangle Hiccup.

"Yeh told him ter confuse meh!?" She exclaimed, pacing, and began to pace the floors, babbling in rapid Scottish Gaelic. The other three caught _Snotlout_, _Jack_, and _Hiccup_ here and there, along with a bunch of furious cussing.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel said and stood from her chair. "This is now _your_ seat."

"Hey, why can't he have mine!" Jack complained.

"Because I said so. _Hiccup_."

Hiccup reluctantly went over to take the 'Accused' seat. He caught Rapunzel giving Jack a good-natured wink, and Jack responding with a wink of his own. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the two obvious lovebirds.

"Merida." Rapunzel started to take control, now that she was out of the seat, and pulled the chair out for the redhead to sit in. Merida rolled her eyes as she quieted down, but stopped talking. They all looked at Hiccup. His face was the opposite of relaxed, and anybody who laid eyes on him could practically see the cog works and machinery working hard in his brain. Partially because he was trying to figure out who to lay the blame on next, and also because he was trying to figure out a way to defend himself when somebody starting questioning him about his feelings for Merida. He wouldn't admit that… well, Merida DunBroch! The hotheaded, demonic Gryffindor Scot who had a taste for freedom. And them _him_. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Ravenclaw bookworm with a knack for wild animals. Who would have guessed?

"Hic?" Rapunzel noticed Hiccup's almost trance-like expression, and he snapped out of it immediately.

"Uh, yeah! So here it is…" He jumped right into it before anybody could question him further. "We're going earlier into the day, okay?" Nobody questioned him as be began.

**_9:00am_**

Hiccup rolled over as he reclined on his favourite armchair in the Ravenclaw common room. It was quite quiet, since it was a Monday, and everybody was just adjusting to waking up earlier, after getting used to sleeping in over the weekend, or even staying up late the previous night.

_It's nine o'clock, for crying out loud_, Hiccup thought with a snort. _How late can a person sleep without getting uncomfortable_? He, on the other hand, was lounging around, reading _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_. Hiccup was always astonished by how majestic, powerful and intelligent many of the outside creatures were, and was fascinated by them beyond belief.

Several other Ravenclaws sat around the tables which circled the common room, studying, playing games of wizards chess or exploding snap, which caused small commotions every now and then. It was mostly relaxing.

Hiccup had almost completely forgotten about what he and his friends had chosen to do (he hadn't really chosen to, Merida had made him). Chosen to do with the polyjuice potion. Over the past months, Rapunzel had been brewing the potion in private, while Merida and Jack sometimes assisted by sneaking out to collect the ingredients when they could. Hiccup could easily have done it all in a much faster time, but he wanted nothing to do with it, really.

Jack and Merida had begged him to brew it, while Rapunzel hadn't really cared, knowing that Hiccup would refuse and it would all land on her, and she had been correct.

"_Which came first, the phoenix or the flame_?"

Hiccup heard the Ravenclaw bronze doorknocker ask whoever was outside. Hiccup loved the entrance to the common room. It was so interesting, a powerful magic must have established it.

Ravenclaw Tower was located on the west side of Hogwarts, and up a spiraled staircase, there was a door with no keyhole or doorknob, just the knocker who would ask the person attempting to enter a riddle. The door would only be opened if the riddle was answered correctly.

But _this_ riddle, Hiccup noted, was one of the oldest that there was. Every Ravenclaw knew this one! He was wondering why it was taking so long for them to enter. That was until he heard the voice on the other side, attracting a lot of attention to themselves.

"Um, the flame. Obviously. Back at the beginning of Earth, there wouldn't have been phoenixes! There would have been fire!"

_Jack_! Hiccup was on his feet in an instant. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he have been in the Slytherin Dungeon, his own common room? Or else in the Great Hall, arguing with Merida over quidditch or some other stupid thing.

"That's that Frost dude, isn't it?" Lorcan Scamander called over to Hiccup from his seat next to his twin brother, Lysander. Hiccup thoughts travelled to Jack's relationship to the Scamander twins. Jack hated them, really, because their mother was Luna Lovegood, the slightly, erm, dotty witch. Jack was that sort of a jerk.

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup heard Merida joining Jack now, and hissed loudly, "Are yeh a wizard or are yeh a dumb frosticle?! I's the _phae'oenix_, duh! They're magic, so they probae'bley _invae'nted_ the flame!"

"Oh my gosh," Hiccup groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead while everybody who was in the common room sniggered. Sometimes those two were so airheaded. He was just crossing the room to get the door when Rapunzel decided to show up on the other side of the door to help out the other two.

"Why haven't you gotten Hiccup yet?" Rapunzel demanded, and he heard Jack and Merida insisting that they were trying to solve the riddle.

"Save me from the humiliation, Rapunzel," Hiccup muttered, before wrenching the door open and saying stonily, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame? A circle has no beginning. Hello, guys."

Merida and Jack stared at Hiccup, open-mouthed as he closed the door roughly behind him. Then he held up his book.

"I am _trying_ to _read_."

Merida snorted.

"Yeh're always reading," she declared. None of them were in their uniform yet.

_Slackers_, Hiccup thought. _Class starts in an hour! Okay, maybe Rapunzel isn't so much of one, but still_!

Merida had on an army print tank top along with baggy cargo pants, her quidditch goggles strapped to her head and her Firebolt over her shoulder. She had obviously been doing quidditch, though not with her team, as she wasn't in the proper uniform.

Jack wore his trademark blue hoodie with the snowflake pattern around the shoulders, along with a pair of tan three quarter jeans and he was barefoot. He was _always_ barefoot if he wasn't in his school shoes, Hiccup thought. Didn't he ever get cold? The answer was obvious: no. He must have been training with Merida, judging from his own goggles and broomstick. They both appeared sweaty, grumpy and muddy.

Rapunzel was looking pretty in her turtleneck and denims, her hair plaited down her back and a look of excitement was spread across her face.

"We did it. It's happening today," she blurted out, jumping in her excitement and racing off down the staircase. "You coming?" She shouted up.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"The polyjuice potion," Merida replied briefly, and she wore a disgruntled look as she followed after, red hair slapping Jack in the face as she turned. Jack just laughed.

"What's up with her?" Hiccup asked, tucking his book away in his robes. Jack grinned widely as they began to walk.

"We were having a one-to-one quidditch match, and we were tying until Punzie came along and yelled up at us. She distracted Merida from the game, and I scored in the final round and won! She's such a sore loser…"

"Huh." Hiccup didn't speak, and Jack peered at him curiously.

"So, you know Snotlout? From Gryffindor?"

Hiccup looked at Jack suspiciously.

"What about him?"

Jack glanced around the area, as if to check whether it was clear. Then he hissed, "You also know Merida, right?" Hiccup scoffed.

"What're you playing at here? It was be kind of weird if I didn't know her."

Jack shrugged, fiddling with his broom handle, almost awkwardly now as he got ready to pass on some 'very important news' to Hiccup.

"Well, you see… Merida… _likes_ someone…" As Jack spoke, Hiccup felt a dense weight fall atop him. Merida? Like somebody? She might as well have been a boy herself! Unless it was a girl…!

"Not–"

"Snotlout," Jack finished with relish, looking over Hiccup's expression. He stared back, totally dumbfounded.

"Seriously."

But mentally, Hiccup was screaming, _THAT SORRY SON OF A B****?! MERIDA LIKES THAT SORRY SON OF A–_

"Seriously," Jack responded, looking rather pleased with himself. "So I thought that you should just know that since you're Merida's friend and all…"

"Aha." Hiccup suddenly felt drawn and tired. Then a curiosity bloomed within his mind. "And _how_ do you know that?" Jack's face fell momentarily, then he responded quickly, "Quidditch practice today. She wasn't really herself, maybe she was drunk or something but she blurted it out. Since you're going to be Merida, you should know how to act around Snotlout."

Hiccup nearly slapped himself.

_Calm down, Hiccup… it's not like it's any of your business…_ Hiccup chanted this to himself the entire way to the girl's bathroom, where he stopped.

"Why're you going in there?" He hissed at Jack, he walked in casually. They could hear the voices of Rapunzel and Merida echoing around inside on the tile walls, and Hiccup felt his face heat up at the thought of going in there.

"We've been brewing the potion in here the entire time," Jack defended himself. "You know Harry Potter?" Hiccup sighed noisily.

"Who doesn't? But what has a legendary wizard got to do with the girl's bathroom?"

"Because in his second year, he brewed the potion in this exact same bathroom! Well, not _him_ exactly, but his friend did. Hermione Granger. This was about the Chamber of Secrets, to find out more information. They weren't discovered at all!"

"That was ages ago, though!" Hiccup insisted. "And Hermione Granger was really smart. She could have cast a spell or something–"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack took his hands out of his pockets and held them up in front of him. "_Whoa_. Are you trying to imply that Punzie isn't smart? That is _offensive_! Just because you're Mr. Ravenclaw and all that…"

"I am not implying anything of the sort!" Hiccup hissed back, and stormed in without a second glance behind his shoulder. Jack called over to him, "Just beware of… _Moaning Myrtle_!" He hissed the last words as he followed Hiccup in.

"What?" Hiccup turned. Jack wore an expression of nervousness, and this time it was actually sincere.

"I said–" Jack puckered his mouth as he entered the bathroom, casting a few furtive glances around before heading over to where Rapunzel was stirring the potion. Merida was leaning against the wall, playing the metal clasps on the broom and talking animatedly with Rapunzel as the two boys entered. Rapunzel looked up, threw an annoyed glance at Merida, and then announced, "Here is the masterpiece!"

"Ugh…" Jack peered into the finished solution. "That's it?" It was a thick, brown potion, which greatly resembled, well, quite honestly, diarrhea. A very _thick_ diarrhea. "We've got to drink that stuff? Are you sure it's not poison?"

"That's it alright," Hiccup said with a nasally voice as he tried not to breath in the stench of the polyjuice potion.

"Ah still wish that _yeh_ would 'ave made it, Hiccup," Merida said, sitting down cross-legged next to Rapunzel. "But ah still suppose that Rapunzel deserves some thanks." Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the Scott.

"_Thank_ you, Merida, for that, uh, touching speech."

"Yer welcome," Merida responded, tipping her head to Rapunzel and earning Hiccup a generous sight of her bare collarbone, shoulders and upper chest. He looked away, blushing hard, and prayed that nobody noticed.

"We're going to take a very _big_ serving," Rapunzel warned, "enough to last a fair amount of hours today. We need to get used to this, got it? So maybe enough for…?"

"Five hours," Merida ordered.

"Seven!" Said Jack.

"Ten!" Merida countered.

"Fourteen," Jack spat back.

"Four," Rapunzel decided. "So it should wear off at the end of Jack and my Transfiguration class and Hiccup and Merida's…?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hiccup told her.

"Great," Rapunzel beamed. "We'll do it then!" Hiccup turned to Jack.

"Hey, you mentioned something about Moaning Myrtle or something just then… who's Moaning Myrtle?" Jack's face went pale as he looked behind Hiccup. Merida laughed obnoxiously at him. Hiccup looked slowly around his shoulder…

"_I'm_ Moaning Myrtle!" A ghost with round spectacles said in a high-pitched voice. She looked like she couldn't be beyond her forth year, and looked like a bit of a whiner.

"Uh…" Hiccup took a hesitant step backwards into Merida, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat at Hiccup and Jack's reaction. She stood a little taller to reach Hiccup's ear and breathed into it, "Enjoy yer new fan."

_New FAN_? Only then did Hiccup notice the way that she kept on batting her eyelashes in Jack's direction, who swallowed nervously and shot a look at the door, as though considering making a break for it. Hiccup would have laughed at the scene, except that Myrtle suddenly turned to Hiccup and looked at him flirtatiously. It was not a good image. Hiccup suddenly realized why Jack seemed so terrified of her.

"Nobody has come to see me since Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," she said in a breathy voice.

"Ugh…"

"And that was a _very_ long time ago," she gulped as though about to start crying. "And then _you_ are going to leave and never come back!" Hiccup threw a confused expression over at the other three, who all shrugged.

"Sorry, but–"

"Everybody always feels sorry for me!" Myrtle sobbed, and went wailing into one of the cubicles. A _SPLASH_ could be heard, and then nothing. Hiccup breathed heavily, and quite nearly fainted.

"Don't worry," Jack said to him. "I was like that the first time."

"Enough already!" Rapunzel snapped, standing, and without warning, grabbed a hair from Jack's head and snapped it off.

"HEY!" Jack bellowed, but realizing that it was only Rapunzel, dropped the act. "Next time a little warning," he complained, then, like Rapunzel, shot out a pulled one from Hiccup.

"Ow! Hypocrite," he muttered, but didn't even consider pulling one from Merida. He was too scared that he would be murdered by her if he even attempted to pull a hair. And even if she _was_ tough, he didn't really want to hurt a girl. Okay, Merida would definitely murder him if she had heard that!

"Don't even think about it," she warned, and Hiccup held his hands out in front of him in surrender.

"I wasn't going to! Why would I do that to _you_, you're–" Hiccup cut short. He needn't finish his sentence for Merida to understand, only rather than blasting him like he had assumed, she just stared at him with wide eyes, looking not unlike an angel in an army getup. He felt his face heat up again at the thought. Wordlessly, Merida handed him a strand of her bright red hair. She took the hair from Rapunzel quickly, and before Hiccup could react, Rapunzel pushed a glass mug of the polyjuice potion into each of their hands. There was a fair amount of potion in each serving, and Rapunzel ordered for them to drink every last drop. If they didn't, then the plan would be a mess.

"Easy," Jack scoffed. "I bet it doesn't even have a flavour." Merida sniggered along with him.

"A Scott is in yer presae'nce," she declared. "And ah'm telling yeh, Scotts have tasted some things that none o' yeh would even drae'am of!" She and Jack laughed together mockingly, having forgotten their recent quarrel. Hiccup shared a knowing look with Rapunzel; only they seemed to have enough intelligence to know that polyjuice potion was the foulest thing in existence! Maybe that was a little exaggerated, but still…

"And polyjuice potion wouldn't appear in even your most far-fetched nightmare," Rapunzel said, then smiled. "Okay, then. If you two are so macho, then how about I give you a little more so that not only you drink _more_, but Hiccup and I may watch you suffer?" Jack and Merida's arrogance wavered for a moment, before they both agreed abruptly.

"My condolences," Hiccup said, trying to conceal his laughter. Rapunzel ladled a little bit more into Jack and Merida's potion. Merida gave the three of them a defiant stare as she dropped Rapunzel's hair into the potion. The hair evaporated with a slight _szzzzz_, then the brown, murky liquid misted over for a moment before it began to change colour. Pale yellow to orange to gold, and finally to a light gold.

"Whoa." Hiccup had to shield his eyes, while the other three winced or looked away. It was so bright that it burned.

"Good luck with that, Ginger," Jack coughed, rubbing his nose before dropping Hiccup's hair into his own. Hiccup leant forward in interest, wondering what his essence would look like. The brown darkened temporarily, and Hiccup felt certain that it would turn black, like Toothless' scales, but then it lightened and took the shade of a clear, spring green.

"Hmm." Jack gave a nod of approval, and Merida giggled, holding her own cup far way from herself to avoid the potion making contact with her eyes.

"Yeh look almos' as good as the leaves bah'ck home, Hic," she chuckled, and then went red as they all stared at her. "Not like that! Ah…" she dropped her head uselessly, knowing that it was worthless arguing.

"Now drink it," Rapunzel said. Merida looked up at Rapunzel with a look of astonishment.

"Ah have ter– But! Ah can barele'y look at it, Punzie! How am ah meant ter _drink_ it? Yer too… sun-like!" Merida argued, already backing out of her decision.

"It won't be so bad," Hiccup reassured, not really sure of his own words.

"It'd bae'tter not beh," Merida muttered, then closing her eyes tightly, put the glass to her lips and hurriedly began to chug it down. Jack didn't bother to go with her, and watched eagerly with Hiccup and Rapunzel. As Merida finally finished, she was still holding the glass, though her hand was folded over her stomach. They all looked at her expectantly. She pointed at Jack accusingly.

"Why didn't yeh go? And that wasn't so– _blugh_!" Merida dropped her glass, and it shattered. Rapunzel bent and did a quick, "_Reparo_," spell and looked up in astonishment as Merida doubled over, her fiery locks concealing her face, and then she fainted right there on the floor. Her quidditch goggles snapped loudly, and Hiccup bent down to pick them up.

"Well, she'll be upset," he observed. "These were her favourites."

"At least it wasn't her bow which broke," Jack said. "Or she would have become a serial killer on a rampage, trying to get us all."

"She drank it too fast. Oh my god! Jack!" Rapunzel screeched. "Drink it! Now!" Jack was too alarmed to even think before he quickly drank the potion. But immediately the glass was out of his hand and he was in a cubicle, vomiting it up.

"_You… YOU TASTE– BLUGH, COUGH COUGH, SO BAD, HICCUP_!" Jack's shouts could be heard from where Hiccup and Rapunzel were. With one last glance at Merida, they both dropped their hair in. Hiccup wasn't at all surprised by Merida's. She was like red hot lava, free and disobedient, fearless and spitting. Jack, for Rapunzel, was quite the opposite. He was a clear, gentle blue-silver, calm, yet at the same time an untamed lake at midnight.

They didn't share any words before they swallowed it all, and rumbling could be felt in Hiccup's stomach.

"Urgh…" It was creeping up the walls of his stomach, threatening to spill there and then.

_I can't do this_! Hiccup was after Rapunzel as they raced for their cubicles and Hiccup retched up as much as he could.

_I have to get this out of my system! I feel like I've just been poisoned_! It truly was a sickening feeling, the burbling and burning feeling rippling across his skin. And then it happened. The next thing Hiccup knew, he was shrinking, not too much, though, and as he touched his hair, Merida's wild locks had replaced his.

"Whoa!" Hiccup stumbled out of his cubicle to come face-to-face with himself.

"That you, Hic?" The Jack-Hiccup asked, clicking his tongue and nodding. "Yep, it's you alright." He spoke too much like himself, though.

"Stop talking like yeh! Yeh'll give us all away!" Hiccup said, and marveled at the difference in his voice. It was like having a whole new mouth, tongue and throat. That he did, though.

"Wow," Jack muttered, looking behind Hiccup, so he turned to see Rapunzel emerge. It was the Rapunzel-Jack. She looked over herself and looked at them with a grin.

"We am I?" She asked, then her face fell as she saw herself, or Merida, rubbing her head and standing up.

"Well, this is awkward," Merida muttered, pulling her tank top up her chest. Rapunzel was smaller and slighter, and none of their clothes fit each other.

"Okay… weh're gonna have ter get drae'ssed now," Hiccup said. He looked over the group. This could be difficult.

**_7:00pm, the present_**

"Tha' took a while," Merida muttered. Her dense heap of hair had finally begun to dry, curling around her face and ears to give her an elfish appearance.

"Jack, it seems that it is you, then. We're not going any further back. That's when the potion was made. Phew, it took us an hour to come to this conclusion."

Merida heaved a deep breath.

"And ter think that ah was beginning ter think that it would beh meh." Merida laughed, standing and throwing her bow over her shoulders and beginning to head off again. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Not this again… Merida! You can't just leave us alone in _your_ common room!" He called after her, so Merida kicked open the portrait, earning a, "_Don't treat me roughly_," from the Fat Lady. Merida ignored her and turned around in a flurry of sunset red curls.

"Out!" She ordered. Jack scoffed.

"We're not finished here! I promise you, it is not my fault!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel sighed as they stood. The Great Hall down below was just beginning to open again. Dinner must have been concluding.

"Jack, we're finished. It's time to head back and accept what we're come to."

Merida nodded swiftly in agreement to Rapunzel, who began to walk for the door.

"But!" Jack exclaimed. "I–"

"Ah can't believe that yeh lied ter Hiccup about meh liking Snotlout!" Merida blurted out. "Now I have to deal with him!"

"Hey! It was just so that he would realize that he has feelings for you!" Hiccup and Merida went red. "I was doing you a favour, Merida! You could at least thank me," Jack said with relish, and Rapunzel covered her mouth was a hand to stifle her laughter.

"Yeh… Ah don't know what yeh…" Merida trailed off. Jack shook his head slowly.

"And I've made you realize that you have feelings for _Hiccup_! This is a win-win situation, you know. You are so shallow, Ginger!" Merida was practically tearing out her hair now, and her blue eyes were burning with an emotion that nobody could quite pinpoint.

"Admit that you're in it for Punzie!" Hiccup said loudly, folding his arms.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel insisted, going fiery red. But Jack shrugged, walking over to Rapunzel, who now looked a little uncertain with all of the confessions which were flying around the room.

"Fine. I am," he said, and the slightest blush could be seen on his face. Rapunzel went even darker, if that was even possible, she opened her mouth to speak, though couldn't even think of what she would say. Merida looked like she might have burst, brows furrowed and expression more feline-like than anything. She was staring at Jack in obvious anger, then she spat at him, "Blood'aey hell, Frost! Ah might not kill yeh if this works out in the end!"

"What?" Hiccup attracted attention to himself when he didn't understand a word which Merida had spoken. She had said it quite clearly, but his mind was all befuddled and he couldn't comprehend what was going on any more.

"And _yeh_!" Merida stormed over to him, standing on her toes to look him in the eye.

"Uh oh," Rapunzel mouthed, and she and Jack cringed as the readied themselves for whatever Merida was going to hurtle.

"Yeh got meh inter this mess with Snotlout, so ah expect yeh ter fix it," she said, and her temper was already cooling. Hiccup saw some decision forming in her mind as she looked at him, dark green into ice blue, and then she spoke softly, her words for him only.

"Ah may have never admitted it before, but ah feel that ah should now. Ah am irrevocae'bly in love with yeh, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" She practically screamed the last sentence, and Jack glanced down at Rapunzel with a playful, "Ooh, feisty."

"Uh…" Hiccup seemed to be having a bit of an off day, and then, without even a thread of warning, the skinny redheaded Scottish archer grabbed the brunette dragon trainer and began to furiously make out with him as she tackled him to the floor.

"Um…"

"Whoa…" Jack and Rapunzel were lost for words as they watched their two friend's heated, um, 'battle' on the floor. Wet auburn hair tangling into damp dark brown, Ravenclaw robes against Gryffindor ones.

"Well, they seem to be having a good time," Jack decided, and steered Rapunzel away to sit outside of the common room.

"I suppose so…" Rapunzel sounded a little awkward now. Jack looked at with his transfixing dark blue eyes and said in a low voice, "But we've got a few things to _discuss_, right?"

And anybody who might have come across the conclusion of the polyjuice potion episode would have found a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor kissing in the Gryffindor common room, along with a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff following their lead out on the doorstep.

**The end. There we go, Merida, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel have ended their Potions adventure, and are finally all together! I've published a one-shot on how they all meet in their first year, ****_The Arrow, the Book, the Wind & the Chameleon_****. I hope that you'll read that. **

** Now, all you have to do to really complete the story is click the ****_favourite_**** buttons and the ****_follow author_**** one. :3 Thank you so much! I will most likely be publishing more RotBTD stories like this, only one-shots. Most likely. This was originally meant to be a short story, you know!**

** Well, I hope that you had as much fun reading as I did writing, and I'm sorry if the ending was a bit random… tell me what you think, pretty please with sugar on top!**

** You're the best! **

**~Black Cat Widow~**


End file.
